Una obsesión del pasado no te adueña del presente
by KarlisCullen
Summary: Alice tuvo una historia trágica cuando era humana, pero ¿Cómo es que salió de todo eso?…. Su doctor… ese vampiro que la salvo de James, el pasó siglos buscándola después de separarse cuando James lo ataco por convertir a su presa y después de tanta búsqueda, por fin la encontró. ¿Por qué la salvo? Por que se obsesiono con ella.
1. Prologo: Una obsesion del pasado

Prologo

Alice POV

-No puedes huir de tu pasado- me dijo mi doctor del sanatorio mental en el que había estado cuando era humana, el era el responsable de que yo fuera lo que era ahora…. Un vampiro….

-No estoy huyendo de el, solo quiero vivir en el presente, y no quiero que tu estes en el- negó con la cabeza.

-Yo quiero estar contigo.

-Y puedo permitirte estar cerca de mi, pero no de la manera en la que tu quieres.

-¡Para eso te cree!- me grito, me quede estupefacta- ¿No lo entiendes? Te amo- dijo articulando perfectamente cada silaba.

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi, de verdad te lo agradezco, mi vida es mas que perfecta ahora, pero no puedo darte lo que tu quieres- le dije.

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo para que estes conmigo- me dijo enojado.

-No eres el único- dijo una voz perfecta detrás de mi abrazandome… era la voz de Jasper….

* * *

Bueno el fanfic apenas comienza :D jajaja el doctor que salva a Alice de James trata de recuperarla... pero ¿Alguna vez la tuvo?

Jejeje diganme que les parecio en sus reviews :D gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 1: Cazadas cazando

Saludos amigas twihards :) gracias por leer mi historia :D actualizare tan pronto como pueda jaja XD y esperoque me digan que les parece este primer capitulo en sus reviews :) disfrutenlo :3

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**"Cazadas cazando"**

**Alice POV**

Jasper y yo nos casariamos de nuevo, bueno… era mas como para celebrar nuestro aniversario numero cien, sonreí ante la idea, cien años en los que habíamos pasado tantas cosas.

-¿Qué te parece este?- me llamo Rosalie, decidíamos los vestidos de las damas de honor, que por supuesto serian Bella, Rosalie y Esme, me enseño un vestido largo de un catalogo.

-¡Oh es hermoso! Pero ni Bella ni Esme se sentirían comodas con eso.

-Pues a mi me gusta.

-Tal vez deberíamos solo escoger un color, y llamaremos a Joey- supe que estaría de acuerdo con la idea, Joey era mi mejor amigo humano, llevábamos al menos diez años de amistad, y el era un diseñador de modas, asi que había días en que pasábamos casi todo el dia conversando en línea, no lo había visto en persona jamás, hablábamos por mensajería instantánea, y como el vivía en Paris, planear un encuentro nunca había estado en nuestras mentes.

-¡Eso estaría genial! Alice quiero un vestido igual de hermoso que el que diseñaron hace unos meses para la boda del presidente ¿Recuerdas?- Como olvidarlo, habíamos pasado días diseñando el vestido de novia para la que ahora era la primera dama, y vaya que lo habíamos hecho bien por que ahora teníamos varios pedidos de gente muy importante, era lo que hacia últimamente, de hecho pasaba mucho tiempo con mi nuevo amigo chateando y diseñando ropa.

-Alice, solo…. No quiero algo tan extravagante como lo que pedirá Rose- me rogo Bella que se había mantenido alejada de nuestra conversación desde que habíamos iniciado- asentí lentamente, sabia exactamente lo que Bella queria.

Me puse en contacto inmediato con Joey, y de hecho el estaba invitado a mi boda, como no nos habíamos conocido, no se daría cuenta de que no envejecemos, eso me alegraba…

Al menos ahora no tendría que preocuparme por los vestidos… y mi vestido… sonreí metiéndome por completo en mis pensamientos, había pasado semanas diseñándolo, y ahora estaba en proceso de creación. Los chicos estaban en la despedida de soltero de Jasper… como si hubiera pasado los últimos cien años soltero… incluso Carlisle había decidido ir esta vez, según Emmett, cien años no se cumplían a diario, una frase no muy cierta para nosotros, pero había planeado una despedida epica según el, algo grande y divertido, pero diversión estilo Emmett es locura, y algunos licántropos habían ido con ellos asi que Carlisle vigilando la situacion era algo tranquilizador, no era que pudieran ponerse ebrios, pero Jasper, Edward y Emmett juntos en su idea de diversión podían llegar a ser peligrosos, algo peor que ebrios….

Mi celular sono en tono de notificación, un nuevo mensaje de Joey, de inmediato entre a mi cuenta en línea, y abri su mensaje.

* * *

Mensaje de: Joey Boisseu  
Para: Alice Cullen

"Hey Alice, ¡Adivina que! Mi vuelo a Seattle sale en unos minutos, de hecho ahora mismo estoy en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, nos conoceremos pronto amiga, muero de ganas de ver tu vestido y todo lo que haz hecho, y ¡No te imaginas! Las ideas que tengo para las damas de honor… ¡Quedaras encantada! Asi que… llegare pronto.

PD: Supervisalo todo, queremos que esto salga perfecto."

* * *

Estaba muy feliz por la llegada de Joey, pero de Paris a Seattle serian muchas horas…

Bella, Rosalie y Esme habían salido de compras, esta noche seria mi "despedida" y querían que todo fuera sorpresa y hasta ahora todo era borrroso, y como Leah asistiría también, no podía ver mas que manchas borrosas.

Me había quedado sola en la casa con Nessie, y ahora ella miraba la televisión mientras yo estaba concentrada dibujando algunas ideas para los vestidos.

-Tia Alice- me llamo Nessie desde el otro piso.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

-Ya me aburri- me dijo con su delgada voz, ahora aparentaba unos ocho o nueve años… de hecho no había pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?

-¿Tienes tiempo? Se que estas muy ocupada asi que…

-¡Claro que si! ¿Que quieres que hagamos?

-Estaba pensando en salir a cazar mariposas…. Se verían muy bien en tu boda- eso me tomo por sorpresa… ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Seria hermoso…

-Es una excelente idea.

-¿Pero a donde iremos por ellas? Aquí esta nevando, no creo que encontremos mariposas.

-Pues de hecho… tardaríamos unas horas en llegar a Mexico… y ahí también es invierno pero hace demasiado calor… ya sabes… calentamiento global.

-Genial, entonces ¿Serán mariposas blancas?

-Es justo lo que pensaba.

-Los vestidos de las madrinas serán verdes… asi que por que no mariposas verdes y blancas.

-Te adoro Nessie- estábamos a punto de salir de la casa, había tenido una visión de que Esme y mis hermanas, llegarían antes que nosotros a casa asi que habíamos dejado una nota.

Y sin mas, subi a Nessie a mi espalda y comencé a correr hacia Mexico.

Estabamos en alguna zona con selva… era muy hermosa… en las zonas tropicales habría una gran variedad de mariposas, asi que, puse nuestro pequeño baul en el suelo, ese baul había sido construido por Emmett, cazar mariposas era un gran pasatiempo que teníamos Nessie y yo, pero se nos escapaban asi que ese baul, permitia meter una mariposa sin que las demás escaparan.

Nessie y yo teníamos una verdadera fiesta en medio de la selva, nuestras risas resonaban por todos lados, era realmente divertido, estaba tan concentrada en atrapar a esa gran y hermosa mariposa verde con detalles blancos, que ni siquiera vi venir lo que paso despues, algo se estrello contra mi, un vampiro en definitiva, lo supe cuando pude oler su escencia mientras volábamos antes de caer al suelo, me mordió, grite de dolor, busque a Nessie con la mirada mientras trataba de quitarme al vampiro de encima, y la vi con expresión asustada parada detrás de un árbol, al menos estaba segura, levante la mirada y me encontré con la de mi atacante, el me miro confundido y con una inmensa mirada llena de dolor y tristeza.

Se quito de encima, dejándome libre, y miro a Nessie, no permitiría que la tocaran, me levante de inmediato y me lance contra el cayendo de nuevo al suelo, encima de el, nos debatíamos en el suelo hasta que el me tomo por los hombros y me lanzo en dirección a Nessie, cai a su lado, el vampiro me miro de nuevo y despues se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, pense ir tras el, pero despues de todo Nessie estaba conmigo.

-Tia Alice- grito Nessie llorando, me levante y la abrace.

-No pasa nada Nessie, ya se fue, y no va a volver.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-Ness no hay nada que lamentar- le dije sonriendo como pude, lo único que quería era gritar, el dolor de esa mordida era inmenso.

-Yo debi haberte ayudado.

-No- le conteste inmediatamente- no debías haberte acercado, me ayudo mas saber que estabas a salvo para poder patearle el trasero- me rei un poco.

-Creo que tenemos suficientes mariposas.

-Estoy de acuerdo- le dije- pero ¿Sabes? Creo que ahora no puedo llevarte de regreso, me duele mucho- ella miro mi brazo y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos de nuevo- No llores, todo esta bien, no es nada que no me haya pasado antes, solo necesita unos tres días para que deje de doler, asi que, que te parece si nos quedamos en Mexico, Jasper y yo tenemos una casa cerca de aquí, y adivina- le dije sonriendo- Tiene alberca.

Esa alberca no había sido creada para otra cosa mas que para besarnos debajo del agua y hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero a Nessie le gustaba nadar a velocidad vampirica debajo del agua, por supuesto, Edward, su paranoico padre, no la dejaba nadar en el mar de la push, como si algo pudiese hacerle daño, asi que Nessie tuvo que conformarse con la alberca que Carlisle y Esme construyeron.

-¡Vamos!- me dijo Nessie.

Tomamos a las mariposas y nos fuimos corriendo a la velocidad de Nessie hasta la casa que teníamos Jasper y yo cerca de ahí…


	3. Chapter 2:El siguiente encuentro

Hola twihards :) gracias por leer la historia :D y porfis! porfis! **dejen sus reviews** de verdad que nada hace mas feliz que eso :D espero que disfruten el capitulo y no tardare mucho en actualizar :D

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**"El siguiente encuentro"**

**Alice POV**

Nessie y yo habíamos llegado a la casa, por suerte teníamos un poco de ropa ahí, pero solo nos quedaríamos ahí unas horas, mientras conseguía un vuelo de regreso a Seattle.

Nessie se divertía en la piscina, trataba de no hacer gestos de dolor, para que ella no se asustara pero la verdad es que estaría gritando si pudiera, yo estaba en el segundo piso y ella estaba en el jardín, mi celular sono, como lo esperaba, Bella.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué tal la están pasando? ¿Ya tienen todo lo que quieren? Debes regresar, tenemos todo organizado.

-Eh… Bella… no… no vamos a regresar hoy.

-Esta bien, de todos modos tu despedida será mañana- dijo riendo- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¿Esme esta cerca de ti ahora?

-No… ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

-¡No!- dije rápidamente- Bells… no quiero que te asustes, ni te preocupes, y mucho menos que se lo digas a Esme… o llames a Jasper ¿De acuerdo?

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Dime que paso de una vez?

-Estabamos en la selva..y un vampiro nos ataco.

-¿Qué?¡¿Estan bien?!

-Si, si, Nessie esta bien, a ella no se le acerco.

-¿Y por que no han regresado?

-No puedo correr con Nessie en mi espalda.

-¡¿Te mordió?!

-Si…fue en el brazo, no es nada grave… pero la verdad me duele mucho y no hay vuelos a Seattle hasta mañana al medio dia.

-Deberias llamar a Carlisle, debe haber algo que pueda hacer para que no te duela tanto.

-No hay nada que hacer, no hasta que mi cuerpo expulse por completo la ponzoña…

-¿Y Nessie? ¿Qué tal esta?

-Ahh trato de que no se de cuenta lo mucho que me duele… ahora esta nadando en la piscina.

-Bien… entonces… cuídense si…

-No te preocupes… el no va a volver.

-¿Pero sabes quien es?

-No… la verdad se me hizo muy conocido, pero no logro recordar de donde.

-De acuerdo, Esme esta aquí.

-Ohh Bella, no le digas nada, solo se preocupara.

-No lo hare, a nadie… y mantenme al tanto ¿Esta bien?

-Lo hare- y dicho esto corte la llamada.

Abri la ventana y vi a Nessie jugando de un lado a otro, lo genial de esa casa era que estaba escondida, tenia bardas gigantes cubiertas de enredaderas, ningún humano podría vernos ahí adentro e incluso podíamos estar a la luz del sol.

-¿Nessie?¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar?

-¡Claro que si! ¿Podemos ir a dar un paseo despues?

-Seguro, pero deberías ducharte y vestirte, te llevare a uno de los mejores restaurantes según la guía de turistas.

Nessie salió de la piscina y corrió hasta el cuarto de baño, habíamos llevado una pequeña maleta, la caza de mariposas siempre había sido un poco ruda para ella, siempre había terminado sucia por completo y yo tenia ropa en esa casa asi que no seria ningún problema…

Prepare ropa para Nessie, y estuve esperando mientras me concentraba en nuestro futuro, y estando Nessie involucrada, no podía ver algo nítido, pero parecía que todo estaría bien esa noche, y aunque no podía buscar en el futuro de ese vampiro, ya que ni siquiera sabia quien era, no se cruzaría en nuestro camino y había salido corriendo de nuestro ultimo encuentro… Siempre lo supe… soy un arma mortal…

Nessie y yo nos dirigimos a ese restaurante, era realmente hermoso, y estaba a la orilla del mar, con una inmensa luna llena que iluminaba toda la playa, ese restaurante estaba cubierto de enormes ventanales y tenia una especie de balcón con una hermosa vista, rodeado por completo de palmeras y plantas tropicales.

-¿Mesa para dos?- me pregunto la amable mesera.

-Si- le conteste sonriendo.

-¿Al aire libre esta bien?- mire a Nessie, quien asintió sonriendo.

-Por favor- nos llevo hasta afuera, hacia un poco de frio, no había ningún humano ahí afuera pero a nosotros no nos afectaría, asi que un poco de privacidad estaría muy bien.

-Regresare en unos minutos a tomar su orden- nos dijo la mesera una vez que nos sentamos.

Estabamos por completo solas ahí afuera, eso era genial, asi nadie se percataría mas que la mesera de que no comeria nada.

-¿Qué quieres de cenar Ness?

-No lo se… ¿Puedes recomendarme algo?

-Pues… podría decirte que las panteras son deliciosas- Nessie empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

La mesera tomo nuestra orden, Nessie había pedido algo de esa comida humana que no se ni que es, y yo por mi parte, pedi solo una bebida, la primera que encontré en el menú.

-¿Crees que el tio Emmett, y el tio Jasper estén haciendo cosas muy graciosas?- me pregunto Nessie.

-La despedida la organizo Emmett por completo, puedo asegurarte que será una locura.

-Seguro están destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

-Bueno… creo que la mayoría de los quileute también fue… entonces…

Una visión llego a mi en ese momento, había un hombre parado a la orilla del mar… no podía ver su rostro, pero Nessie estaba asustada.

-¿Tia Alice?¿Que viste?

-Mmm no te preocupes...- Nessie había notado que me había tensado, pero despues de todo no tenia caso asustarla, si era el vampiro que me había atacado antes, no se acercaría a un lugar publico y si lo hacia… no había nada que hacer…si huíamos ahora, un lugar donde solo estuviéramos Nessie y yo, seria mas peligroso para ella…

-¿Tia Alice?- dijo asustada, mire en la dirección en que ella miraba, y ahí estaba ese hombre, justo como en mi visión.

-Nessie… entra en el restaurante, y no te separes de donde haya gente.

-¿Estaras bien?

-Entra cariño- le sonreí antes de cerrar la puerta dejándola a ella adentro.

Me di la vuelta y el vampiro seguía parado en el mismo lugar, observándome.


	4. Chapter 3:Atacante extraño

**Capitulo 3**

**"Atacante extraño"**

**Alice POV**

Me quede viendo al vampiro por unos segundos antes de caminar hasta el.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- le dije sin rodeos, no tenia sentido, si quería pelear…

-¿No tienes idea de quien soy?

-¿Deberia saber quien es?

Trato de acariciar mi rostro, pero lo anticipe antes de que pudiera tocarme y me hice a un lado esquivando su toque.

-Tus poderes… puedes ver el futuro- me dijo fascinado.

-Señor, le pido que deje de seguirnos, suficientes problemas nos ha causado ya.

-Señor… solias saber mi nombre…

-¿De que esta hablando?- apenas termine la frase y el se dio la vuelta y echo a correr dentro de la selva, era bastante rápido y tenia mucha fuerza… un vampiro muy maduro… no solo en la edad que aparentaba ya que era un hombre de unos 55 años, seguro llevaba siglos siendo vampiro, por unos segundos pense en seguirlo, pero Nessie estaba dentro del restaurante y no podía abandonarla… lo mejor seria ir a casa de inmediato, mi brazo había sanado, dolia un poco aun pero podría llevar a Nessie en mi espalda fácilmente hasta Forks.

-Ness, vámonos- le dije en cuanto entre en el restaurante, deje unos billetes en la mesa en la que habíamos comido, mas de lo que debería ser la cuenta, definitivamente una considerable propina para la mesera.

-¿Pero y si ese vampiro nos sigue?

-Puedo correr Ness, y ahora corrió en dirección opuesta asi que le llevaremos una buena ventaja si nos vamos ahora mismo, aunque nos siga, no nos alcanzara.

-Pero sabra a donde vamos.

-Tus tios se encargaran de el si da problemas- trate de tranquilizarla, y despues de todo era cierto, Jasper estaría furioso cuando supiera que me mordió.

-¿Nadie puede contra el tio Emmett y el tio Jasper juntos verdad?

-No cariño… nadie podría contra ellos.

**…**

**En Forks…..**

-Alice, hija, que alegría verte- Esme me abrazo en cuanto cruzamos la puerta, Nessie bajo de mi espalda con su bote lleno de mariposas.

-¿Alice?- Bella camino hacia mi- ¿Esta todo bien? ¿No hay ningún problema?

-Bella, ¿Por qué habría de haber algún problema?- le reprocho Rosalie inmediatamente, ella estaba sentada en el sofá con Nessie en sus piernas.

-El vampiro viejito nos siguió- dijo Nessie con un poco de miedo.

-¿Alice?- preguntaron Bella, Esme y Rosalie al mismo tiempo, con el mismo tono de preocupación en su voz.

-No estoy segura de si lo hizo, el…. Es como una mancha borrosa…

-¿De que demonios hablan?- grito Rosalie frustrada.

Pusimos al tanto a Rose y a Esme, despues de todo, tendríamos que estar preparadas en caso de que ese vampiro nos hubiese seguido hasta nuestra casa en Forks.

-Creo que deberíamos llamar a Carlisle- dijo Esme.

-No, solo… les arruinaríamos su salida…. ¿Despues de todo somos tres contra uno no?- dijo Bella.

-¡Pero mira esa mordida!- le dijo Esme, mirando mi brazo.

-No es nada fuera de lo común- le dije a Esme- ya ni siquiera duele tanto.

Logramos convencer a Esme, despues de todo, los chicos muy pronto.

-Ha estado sonando todo el dia- me dijo Rosalie tendiéndome mi celular, tenia varios celulares y ese era el que mantenía al tanto de los mensajes de Joey, ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

Mensaje de: Joey

Para: Alice Cullen

"Hola Alice, ¡Adivina! ¡Ya llegue a Seattle! ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana en el Space Needle? Quiero que veas todo lo que tengo pensado para las damas de honor"

-Creo que deberías ir- me dijo Rosalie- te servirá para distraerte un poco- me sonrio, me rei de la situacion.

-Lo único que quieres es que acabe con tu vestido cuanto antes- le dije entre risas.

-Ohh vamos Alice- me rogo.

-Definitivamente ire, no queda mucho tiempo.

-¡Genial!

**Al siguiente dia…**

Llegue unos treinta minutos antes al Space Needle, estuve esperando en mi auto mientras era la hora en que había quedado con Joey, nos veriamos dentro del restaurante.

Me dispuse a ver mi futuro, era una mancha por completo borrosa, incluso mi boda… no sabia que era lo que pasaba, la verdad la situacion comenzaba a asustarme, tal vez era algo malo o…

Pude ver que esa noche, Jasper estaría ya en casa… no sabia que le diría… aunque tal vez ni siquiera notara que tenia una mordida.

Faltaban tres minutos para que fuera la hora en punto en que había quedado con Joey, asi que baje del auto, y subi al restaurante.

Un olor a vampiro llego inmediatamente a mi en cuanto las puertas de cristal se abrieron, camine hacia el gerente.

-Joey LeBow- le dije cuando me miro interrogante, y por supuesto fascinado.

-Por aquí señorita Cullen- me dijo mientras me llevaba a una mesa en la ventana con toda la vista de Seattle a un lado.

El olor del vampiro se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, vi a un hombre sentado claramente un vampiro, me sorprendió cuando el gerente separo la silla de la mesa para que me sentara y el hombre se levantaba en ademan caballeroso. ¿Joey era un vampiro?

-Alice Cullen- me dijo Joey sonriendo- Eres…

-Si- lo interrumpi antes de que terminara- varias personas estan atentas a nuestra conversación- el miro alrededor provocando que una señora se volteara inmediatamente.

-Entiendo, esto es aun mejor Alice, y dime ¿Es enserio lo de tus hermanos y tu familia? Me refiero a…

-¿Si son iguales a mi?- sonreí- claro que si, bueno… obviamente no hay lazos de sangre, excepto con Bella, Edward y Nessie, pero aun asi nos amamos como tal.

-Fascinante… bueno mi familia no es tan grande, aunque nuestros lazos son de hecho de sangre, somos hermanos, somos tres.

-¿Vinieron contigo?

-Si, no te preocupes ellos no iran a tu boda.

-Ohh no lo decía por eso, de hecho me gustaría conocerlos, deben de ser igual de agradables que tu.

-Pues… bueno yo soy…. Como tu lo llamas vegetariano, pero ellos no.

-Si quieres puedes invitarlos, claro siempre y cuando no se coman a los invitados.

-Ohh no, tienen mucho autocontrol, no les gusta mi dieta pero son civilizados, y dime Alice, ¿Tienes algún don?

-Veras… yo…. Puedo ver el futuro…

-¡Eso es genial! Yo tengo algún tipo de escudo.

**Jasper POV**

-¡Apurate Edward!- grito Emmett por decima vez, saldríamos de caza antes de emprender nuestro regreso a Forks, mientras los licántropos preparaban sus cosas.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes prisa?- le reprocho Edward cuando por fin salió de la casa.

-¡¿No hueles eso?! Son millones de pumas….¡Esto es un paraíso! Deberíamos vivir cerca de aquí Carlisle.

-Emmett…¿Cuántas veces tenemos que discutirlo? Mejor persigamos a esos pumas ¿de acuerdo?

Nos fuimos tras ellos, comimos y comimos hasta mas no poder pero como siempre, Emmett y yo nos divertíamos con nuestra presa, en este caso eran cuatro pumas los que trataban de atacarnos.

Un puma tomo a Emmett por la camisa y se la desgarro por completo.

-¡Demonios! Esa era la camisa favorita de Rosalie…. Va a matarme- dijo con miedo.

Me distraje por un momento viéndolo, y dos pumas se lanzaron contra mi, caimos en el suelo, Alice literalmente me mataria cuando viera como había dejado la ropa que me había dado, asiq ue decidi terminar con esos pumas.

-Nos dieron una paliza- le dije a Emmett.

-¡Por tu culpa!- me grito.

-Fue tuya por no saber luchar, y me distrajiste por un momento por eso termine asi- le señale mi ropa.

-¡Mira esto! Rose me castigara- me rei a carcajadas, Emmett literalmente sufria cuando Rosalie lo castigaba no dejando que la tocara y eso volvia a Emmett loco.

Mi hermanos se molesto por mis risas y se lanzo contra mi, y ahora estábamos los dos peleando en el suelo, pero Emmett jamas había podido vencerme, podía ser mas grande y fuerte pero no tenia estrategia.

-¡Oigan chicos! Ya sepárense- dijo Carlisle mientras Edward reia- Emmett deja en paz la ropa de Jasper, Alice se pondrá furiosa- Emmett no dejaba de intentar rasgar mi ropa igual que la de el- Debemos regresar, los licántropos están listos asi que…

**Alice POV**

Joey y yo llegamos a mi casa, habíamos terminado los diseños de los vestidos y estaba ansioso de ver la reacción de mis hermanas, y a pesar de que era bastante tarde, aproximadamente las once de la noche, eramos vampiros asi que no veíamos lo malo de la situacion.

-¡Tia Alice!- Nessie salió corriendo de la casa y corrió a abrazarme.

-Nessie- dije sorprendida- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo ya?

-Jake acaba de llegar y no me deja dormir.

Entramos a la casa y todos estaban reunidos en la sala, Jacob estaba como siempre comiendo, presente a Joey con toda la familia y abrace efusivamente a Jasper, despues de eso Rosalie, Bella, Joey y yo fuimos al salón para enseñarles lo que habíamos hecho.

**Edward POV**

-No lo creo Emmett- le dije a mi hermano mientras el y Jasper reian en voz baja mientras simulábamos ver la televisión en la sala, aunque estábamos escuchando la conversación de las chicas en el salón, Esme y Carlisle estaban abrazados justo a lado de nosotros, y Bella me gritaba mentalmente que la sacara de ese lugar o infierno como ella lo llamaba.

-Claro que es cierto, tan solo escuchen su manera de hablar- dijo Emmett, el y Jasper rieron de nuevo, creían que era gay.

-Bueno chicos, no es motivo para que se burlen, en la actualidad eso es normal- nos dijo Esme.

-Ohh pero miren como se viste- dijo Emmett de nuevo- es como Mary Poppins moderna, la verdad es que eso era cierto, su estilo era demasiado antiguo, poco antes de que Alice naciera, asi que Alice encontraba su estilo fascinante. Pero esa larga gabardina con sombrero lo hacia ver algo….

Pero entonces Alice se descuido, desde que había llegado a casa con su amigo, me había dado cuenta de que ocultaba algo, no paraba de pensar en colores y ropa y flores y esas cosas que eran propias de ella pero no para pensarlas todo el tiempo, sabia que me ocultaba algo, y ademas Jasper percibía las emociones de Alice como preocupación y mucho temor, incluso el había llegado a preocuparse pero estaba esperando a que Joey se fuera para hablar con ella, en los pensamientos de Alice pude ver a Renessmee llorando en un árbol, y despues…. Un hombre en la playa.

Me levante del sillón y camine hacia el salón.

-¿Alice? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- le dije cuando entre al salón.

-Edward- me reprocho Rosalie- ¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupadas?- Alice me miro "¿Lo sabes?" asentí con la cabeza levemente y despues movi mi cabeza para que saliéramos de la casa, Alice lo entendió inmediatamente, siempre nos habíamos comunicado asi, ella veía lo que yo quería decirle en sus visiones y yo podía leer su mente, asi que camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta principal, Jasper se tenso cuando nos vio salir, y sabia que algo ocurria, decidi bloquear sus pensamientos, era un mar de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunte a mi hermana, ella estaba cruzada de brazos frente a mi.

-Tuvimos un problema… Nessie y yo fuimos al sur de Mexico a buscar unas mariposas que Ness quería soltar en mi boda, y… un vampiro me ataco.

-Te mordió- ella asintió.

-Edward no es nada grave, tal vez un nomada que defendia su territorio.

-Alice, ya lo vi todo, deja te tratar de ocultarlo, ¿De donde te conoce?

-No lo se- dijo pensativa- yo… no recuerdo haberlo visto antes.

-¿Jasper sabe de esto?

-No- se apresuro a decir- y no le vas a decir nada- ladee mi cabeza dándole a entender que no estaba de acuerdo- Edward solo se preocupara y ya lo conoces.

-Alice definitivamente debería estar enterado de esto, ese tipo te ataco y despues estuvo siguiéndote, y encima de todo afirma conocerte, esoty seguro de que lo volveras a ver.

-Bien, yo se lo dire… aunque no creo que sea buena idea…

-Ohh creeme que se molestara mucho cuando se lo digas, pero si no se lo dices, se molestara aun- Edward no pudo terminar la frase por que algo choco contra nosotros lanzándonos en direcciones diferentes, azote en el suelo, pero no vi nada en mis visiones y mucho menos cuando me levante, no había nada.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- me dijo Edward cuando se levanto.

-¡No puedo ver nada!- Edward me miro de nuevo y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo de nuevo, algo volvió a chocar contra el, lanzándolo contra un árbol que cuando cayo hizo un sonido enorme, todos en la casa, salieron a ver que sucedia, y de nuevo choco contra mi, Jasper me miro en el suelo e inmediatamente se puso frente a mi, aunque también se le veía desconcertado por lo que sucedia.


	5. Chapter 4:¿Que te preocupa?

Hola amigos twihards :D gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos sus reviews :) este capitulo es muy corto, pero es como de transicion jaja XD ya tengo el siguiente preparado y lo subire cuanto antes :D jaja y aparecera el doctor! bueno espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews, todo lo que piensen o alguna sugerencia o lo que quieran :D

dias de abril. files. wordpress 2010 /10 / novia- clor0033. jpg

(vestido de Alice) solo hay que quitarle el espacio

www. youtube watch?v=I3nKMBKAU2A (cancion a nova vida) sale en BD1, de carter burwell:D

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**¿Que te preocupa?**

**Alice POV**

Edward y ahora Jasper también seguían siendo atacados por alguna cosa extraña, hasta que de un momento a otro, simplemente dejo de suceder, esa cosa, o lo que fuera, se había ido, mire a Joey, su expresión era de mucha confusión y temor.

-¿Alice? Lo lamento… yo debería irme- me dijo, yo asentí, despues de todo tenia que hablar con Jasper, y seguro el estaba demasiado asustado por lo que había sucedido y no quería verse involucrado en lo que parecía que nos estaba siguiendo, o mejor dicho, me estaba siguiendo.

-¿Estan bien?- nos pregunto Esme, todos asentimos- Deberiamos ir adentro- Jasper camino hacia mi y me tomo de la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que fue esa cosa?- pregunto Emmett a nadie en especial.

-No creo que fuera humana- dijo Rosalie.

-Pues debió tener forma humana por que yo lo sentí como puños- le dijo Edward.

Diferentes ideas cruzaban por mi mente en ese momento, incluso llegue a pensar en el vampiro que me había atacado en Mexico… tal vez…

Edward me miro significativamente, "Se lo dire Edward" pense, sabia a que se refería con esa mirada.

-Creo que no podemos hacer nada por el momento, lo bueno es que se ha ido- dijo Carlisle- deberíamos despejarnos un rato.

Todos salieron de caza por que Esme, Rose y Bella no habían salido en unas semanas, Jasper y yo nos quedamos en casa con Nessie por que Edward convenció a Emmett y a Carlisle de ir.

Lleve a Nessie a su habitación, ya había pasado de su hora de dormir.

-Tia Alice, ¿Qué fue lo que golpeo al tio Jasper y a papa?

-No lo se Ness.

-¿Crees que es el viejito que nos ataco en Mexico?- rei ante la palabra que empleo, aunque despues de todo puede que tuviera razón.

-Espero que no cariño, pero tu no debes preocuparte por nada ¿De acuerdo? Asi que ahora a dormir.

-Y si esa cosa invisible me hace daño- negué con la cabeza.

-Tu tio Jasper y yo estaremos en nuestra habitación, te aseguro que nada ni nadie se acercara a ti- le sonreí, ella me correspondió con el mismo gesto y despues Sali de su habitación para dirigirme a la mia.

Jasper estaba sentado sobre la cama esperándome, lo mire cuando cruze la puerta y me recosté a su lado, el me miro interrogante. Lo sabia.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?

No respondi.

-Alice, se que algo te ha estado preocupando.

-Nessie y yo fuimos a Mexico cuando ustedes salieron, nos atacaron.

-¿Qué te atacaron? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

-Despues de cuanto tiempo…

-Jasper, solo nos ataco… probablemente era un nomada- me miro incrédulo.

-¿Tratas de convencerme a mi o a ti misma?- la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y me quede callada- ¿Qué te esta preocupando?

-Estuvo siguiéndonos mientras estuvimos en Mexico… el… sabe mi nombre… y yo no tengo ni idea de quien demonios es- empece a frustrarme, y Jasper lo noto, y me abrazo- No se si nos siguió hasta aca- le dije mientras aun me tenia abrazada, empece a sollozar.

-No dejare que se te acerque.

-Me preocupa mas que se te acerque a ti- el empezó a reir en voz baja aun sin soltarme- Por cierto- me dijo aun sin soltarme, comenzó a bajar la manga de mi blusa- No creas que no me di cuenta- dijo acariciando mi brazo, la mordida que me había hecho aquel vampiro- Ese idiota me las va a pagar si vuelve a acercarse a ti.

-Jasper…

-No te preocupes.

**Edward POV**

-No pude leer sus pensamientos- le dije a Bella.

-Dijo que tenia un escudo- me dijo normalmente.

-Aun asi… no puedo confiar en el.

-Edward- me dijo en tono de reproche, camino hacia mi y salto, la tome entre mis brazos- Es amigo de Alice.

-Incluso ella lo nota raro.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Bueno no… solo… siente curiosidad por sus hermanos.

-Hermanos… Edward deja de ser un hermano sobreprotector.

-Bella, atacaron a Alice, y mi hija estuvo ahí, y hace unas horas nos atacaron de nuevo, y Alice estaba ahí, la cosa es con Alice, a mi y a Jasper solo nos ataco por que estábamos ahí, pero esta detrás de mi hermanita, ¿Qué quieres que haga?- ella hizo una mueca, sabia que tenia razón.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con el amigo de Alice?

-No lo se… tal vez nada… no tengo nada en contra de Joey, pero no puedo leer su mente y la situacion me impide confiar en el.

Paste your document here...


	6. Chapter 5: La boda

Hola de nuevo, gracias por seguir leyendo :) y por todos sus reviews, por cierto he visto sus preguntas de que si james mato al vampiro, y si, de hecho se supone que si, pero de eso lo explicare hasta el proximo capitulo, es parte de mi historia tambien :D jaja gracias por sus reviews :D espero me sigan dejando leerlos :D me gusta mucho jaja :D y bueno espero disfruten el capitulo y actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda, jaja ya quiero que sepan que es lo que pasa con ese doctor :)

* * *

**Capitulo 5 **

**"La boda"**

**Bella POV**

Los vestidos habían sido entregados apenas hacia unas horas, Joey andaba por toda la casa indicándonos que hacer y donde poner los adornos, Edward estaba harto de la situacion, y Jasper… ni se diga.

Alice estaba peinándome, ¿Desde cuando aca se hacia eso? La novia no arreglaba a las damas de honor… pero hablábamos de Alice, cuando nos dejaría hacer algo asi sin su supervisión y ahora la de Joey, al parecer confiaba mas en el que en nosotros para adornar todo y que quedara perfecto.

Rosalie estaba fascinada viéndose en el espejo, el vestido… el peinado… todo era obra de un dia entero de charlas mortificantes entre Alice y su amigo.

-Odio admitir esto, pero esta boda… o aniversario como sea que se llame, será mejor que cualquier otra en la historia- Alice sonrio fascinada por el comentario- Ire a arreglar a Nessie- alice estaba a punto de hablar cuando Rose la interrumpió- Lo se Alice, se cada instrucción tuya para el aspecto de Nessie, y no lo vas a hacer tu, ya no queda tiempo…

Rosalie salió de la habitación, se veía hermosa…

-No puedo ver nada- me dijo Alice en cuanto Rose estuvo fuera de la habitación.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mis visiones… no puedo ver nada- dijo con pánico.

-Alice, tranquilízate, seguro es por lo licántropos, despues de todo, vendrá toda la manada… y Nessie….. y Nahuel- ella hizo una mueca preocupada- ¿Crees que tiene que ver con Jasper? ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

-¿Ehh? Bueno… eso no…. No lo había pensado… ay no…

-No, Alice… yo no quise decir eso, no te preocupes- me miro aun con miedo.

-Ire a vestirme- me dijo si siquiera verme a los ojos, ¿Qué había hecho? Era una tonta.

Estabamos todos en la sala esperando a que Alice bajara de su habitación, cuando bajo, nos quedamos anonadados, se eia realmente hermosa, siempre había creido que Alice exageraba en todo, y la verdad es que lo hacia, pero siempre, siempre le quedaba perfecto.

Carlisle se acerco a ella y le extendió su brazo, ella lo tomo.

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo mientras nos acomodábamos para salir, habíamos adornado la parte de afuera de la casa, de hecho todas las bodas que habíamos tenido en la familia habían sido en el bosque.

La primera en salir seria Esme, seguiría yo, despues Rosalie y al final Nessie quien derramaría petalos de rosas blancas en el suelo, entonces entraría Alice con Carlisle, Emmett y Edward ya estaban en sus posiciones a un lado de Jasper.

Y ahora debíamos salir, primero caminamos Esme, Rosalie y yo, y despues la música cambio para dar entrada a Nessie y a Alice y Carlisle.

Jasper POV

Vi a mi madre y mis hermanas caminar por el pasillo, estaba ansioso por ver a Alice, y fue entonces cuando Nessie solto un monton de mariposas, y el efecto se vio aun mas hermoso cuando Alice salió detrás de ellas agarrada del brazo de Carlisle.

La ceremonia empezó con todo lo típico que se dice, y fue hasta que el sacerdote me dejo besar a mi ya esposa que comenzó lo bueno.

-Por otros cien años- le susurre antes de besarnos.

**Edward POV**

El primer baile estaba a punto de empezar aunque la verdad es que todos sabíamos que era el baile un millón y tantos mas…

La música empezó, A nova vida de Carter Burwell, Alice adoraba esa canción.

-¿Cuándo tuvieron tiempo de hacer esa coreografia?- pregunto Emmett.

-NO es una coreografia Emmett- le dije.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bella- Eso no es posible, se ven tan….

-¿Sincronizados?- le complete, ella asintió fascinada- No es la primera vez.

Estaba tan enfocado en ese baile, los dos se veian realmente romanticos, no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos y en ese momento nada mas existía.

"Sigue siendo hermosa" pensó alguien detrás de mi, ni siquiera había visto cuando llego pero todos sus pensamientos, era un hombre que aparentaba unos cincuenta años, vampiro claramente, y… ¿Conocía a Alice?

**Jasper POV**

Alice y yo estábamos saliendo de la pista de baile mientras todos aplaudían, y entonces vi a Edward en la mesa principal en donde estaba toda la familia viéndonos felices, pero Edward estaba concentrado con una extraña expresión entre miedo y enojo, miro a Alice desconcertado, y hasta ese momento Alice y yo nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de un señor que estaba parado justo a un lado de Edward, Alice se tenso inmediatamente apretando mi mano, y miro a ese hombre con mucho miedo.

-Te haz casado- dijo ese hombre- Permiteme felicitarte- se acerco a Alice y la abrazo, ella no le correspondió, pasaron unos segundos antes de que reaccionara y ella trato de empujarlo- No es que signifique que me agrade- dijo en un tono ahora casi inaudible.


	7. Chapter 6: El hombre que mas te ha

Hola amigos twihard, perdon por la tardanza pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, gracias por los reviews :D espero que me sigan dejando muchos :D y bueno jaja espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**"El hombre que mas te ha..."**

**Alice POV**

Estaba a punto de decirle a ese hombre que me dejara en paz o algo parecido cuando Edward se levanto de su silla.

-Creo que lo mejor es hacerlo en un lugar privado- dijo Edward seriamente con esa mirada insinuante, el hombre se dio la vuelta y camino hacia un lugar en donde los arboles lo cubrían todo, se había alejado un poco cuando Edward me miro de nuevo- Vamos, Jasper ¿Puedes esperar aquí?

-¿Qué? Claro que no, ¿Qué sucede? Alice ¿Quién es ese hombre?

-Ni siquiera yo lo se- me cruce de brazos.

-Ohh creeme que lo sabes- me dijo Edward- ahora vamos o va a regresar aquí- miro de nuevo a Jasper quien estaba totalmente confundido, pero en ese momento llego Rosalie y lo tomo de la mano.

-¿Y tu que te crees?- le dijo Rosalie a Jasper- No me haz invitado a bailar- los demás de la familia no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando asi que me alegre de que Rosalie se llevara a Jasper y por lo que veía, no lo dejaría escapar en unos dos o tres bailes mas.

-Alice…- dijo Jasper resistiéndose al jalon que Rosalie le daba.

-Ve a divertirte Jasper…. Ahora voy- le sonreí, pero el no hizo lo mismo, ya se había preocupado.

Edward y yo caminamos hacia donde se había metido ese hombre, me sorprendi demasiado cuando vi que Joey estaba con el.

-¡Sigo sin entenderlo!- le dijo Joey- ¡Yo te lo dije! Y no saldremos de esta.

-Basta, deja de ser paranoico- el hombre me miraba fijamente, su mirada era igual de intensa a cuando me había atacado en Mexico, si, como lo había sospechado, era el mismo- como si eso fuera posible, ademas… Alice, estoy seguro de que te alegras de verme.

-Señor, ya le dije que no se quien es usted.

-¿Enserio no lo sabe?- le pregunto el hombre a Edward, ¿Sabia que leia la mente?

-Sabe mas de lo que crees- dijo Edward dirigiéndose a mi, despues miro al hombre- Y no, ella no tiene idea de quien eres, y te suplico que tengas un poco de… tacto cuando se lo digas.

El hombre se acerco a mi.

-Bien- me miro a los ojos- Soy Charles, y soy el único hombre que te ha- se vio interrumpido cuando Edward se puso a mi lado y puso su mano en su hombro deteniéndolo cuando empezó a acercarse aun mas a mi.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra- le dijo mi hermano enojado.

Mire a Joey, el estaba detrás de Charles, con una expresión preocupada.

-Charles…porfavor- rogo Joey.

-¿Lo conoces?- le pregunte, Joey se quedo paralizado ante mi pregunta.

-Es su hermano- me dijo Edward.

-Terminemos con esto, ¿Va a decirme quien es o no?- le dije al hombre llamado Charles, Edward se tenso.

-Bien… yo… yo te converti en vampiro Alice- _"¿Y tanto drama para eso?" _pense, Edward me miro de inmediato, quería decirme algo pero seguro no iba a hacerlo ahí- Seguro estas interesada en saber mas de tu pasado… bueno… ¿Puedes recordar algo al menos?

-No puedo recordar nada… solo se que estuve en un hospital psiquiátrico y un doctor que debe ser usted, me salvo de James, y he encontrado a mi sobrina.

-Lo imagine… tu tratamiento fue algo… duro… jamas crei que recordaras algo.

-Este no es el momento- le dijo Edward, Charles lo miro fastidiado y burlonamente.

-Tipico hermano sobreprotector.

-Y tiene uno mas grande asi que cuidado- rei mentalmente a esa frase… Emmett…

-Bien, Alice, nos veremos despues y hablaremos sin...- Edward lo fulmino con la mirada, podría jurar que quería matarlo- hablaremos en un mejor momento- asentí mirando a Edward quien estaba claramente analizando lo que Charles pensaba.

Charles tomo mi mano y beso el dorso de esta, una clara costumbre antigua… habiendo hecho esto, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, Joey me miro desconcertado.

-Lo lamento Alice- me dijo con ese tono culpable.

-No tienes nada que ver con esto- parecía que trataba de decir algo mas, abrió la boca, y un leve sonido salió de el, despues suspiro.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

-Puedes quedarte- le dije amablemente, aunque por primera vez no estaba sonriéndole.

-No… yo… nos vemos luego- agacho la cabeza y se fue en la misma dirección que su hermano.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Edward.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Allie, no quiero que dejes que esto te afecte.

-No me afecta.

-Deja de tratar de mentirme por que sabes que no va a funcionar- dijo con un leve todo de enojo en su voz.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Hablaremos de eso despues ¿De acuerdo? Por ahora deberías disfrutar de tu fiesta…

-Si claro…

-No es algo tan importante.

-¿Entonces por que no me lo quieres decir?

-Alice…

-No, esta bien… yo… estoy bien- le dije firmemente, había arruinado lo que quedaba de la fiesta que me había pasado meses planeando… y no solo eso… Jasper se pondría tan sobreprotector en cuanto supiera lo sucedido…

-Solo una cosa… yo creo que…

Edward hizo una mueca, seguro había oído lo que había pensado, paso una mano por mis hombros y caminamos de regreso a la fiesta.

Toda la familia estaba bailando, asi que Edward y yo optamos por sentarnos de nuevo en la mesa.

-Hey Alice- Jacob llego y se sento a mi lado- Tenemos algo para ti, ven conmigo- Edward empezó a reir en voz baja, me levante de la silla y segui a Jacob, llegamos a donde estaba estacionado su auto, Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared y Leah estaban ahí con enormes sonrisas.

Seth abrió la puerta del auto cuando Jake y yo llegamos, y de el saco una pequeña cajita roja con un liston rosa, y la extendió hasta mi, en cuanto la caja estuvo en mis manos, la tapa salió volando sin que si quiera la tocara, y de la caja salió algo que definitivamente me tomo por sorpresa.

Un pequeño cachorro salto a mi rostro y comenzó a lamerme, lo sostuve para que no se cayera, era color crema, y su cabeza tenia rayos dorados.

Comence a gritar de emoción, y los chicos reian entre si.

-¿Te ha gustado?- me pregunto Jacob.

-¿Qué si me ha gustado? ¡Es fantástico!

-No sabíamos que regalarte, y "perros" regalando un perro parecía divertido- dijo Paul, empezó a reir a carcajadas, a veces me recordaba mucho a Emmett.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- me dijo Leah, y sin pensarlo, me abrazo, esa era la mayor muestra de afecto que había tenido con alguno de nosotros, despues de todo, le dabamos algún tipo de "asco".

-Muchas gracias chicos.

Regresamos a la fiesta, Jasper estaba aun mas preocupado, su rostro fue de alivio en cuanto me vio, camine hacia el, había dejado al cachorro, o mejor dicho, era una hembra, en nuestra habitación, rece al universo para que no destruyera algo.

-Todo esta bien- le dije a mi esposo antes de que pudiera decirme algo, incluso pude sonreírle, aunque por dentro la preocupación terminaría conmigo.

-No esta bien, aunque trates de sonreir- me dijo, ¿Se había dado cuenta por mi sonrisa? Vaya hombre….

-Jasper- le reproche, el me miro interrogante-¿Podemos hablar de esto despues? Quiero disfrutar lo poco que queda de esto- le dije refiriéndome al evento.

Carlisle se acerco a mi, y me tendio su mano, yo le sonreí y me fui a bailar con el.

-La manada me regalo un perrito- le dije, su sonrisa de inmediato se disipo.

-¿Y donde esta?- me dijo con un rostro de claro miedo.

-Jugando con Emmett, ¿Me dejaras quedármelo?

-Alice… un perro necesita- antes de que pudiera decirme todo lo que necesitaba, le hice una cara de perrito abandonado- Eso no es justo, si le enseñas a hacer esas caras al animal, tendre que castigarte.

-¿Eso significa que si?

-Para que te digo que no… mira a Emmett- voltee hacia un lado y Emmett paso corriendo a velocidad humana con el cachorro detrás de el- Parece un niño… pero no será la casa y los adornos de Esme los que destruya, que sea tu habitación- me dijo sonriendo.


	8. Chapter 7:¿Acabar con el?

Saludos de nuevo twihards, bueno este capitulo es de nuevo de transicion jajaja pero deben poner mucha atencion por que hay pistas para el futuro jajaja XD y ya en el siguiente adivinen con quien hablara Alice :OOOOOOOO! jajaja bueno gracias por seguir leyendo y dejen sus reviews porfis, me gusta mucho leerlos :D jaja y todas sus sugerencias claro que estoy abierta a escucharlas, gracias y disfruten el capi :) actualizare pronto jaja XD

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**"¿Acabar con el?**

**Edward POV**

Alice y Jasper habían decidido retrasar su luna de miel…. O segunda luna de miel…. No recordaba cuantas lunas de miel habían tenido, no se habían casado más que la primera y esta vez pero constantemente se iban a disfrutar unos días juntos… busque en la cabeza de Jasper… ohh demonios… no quería enterarme de eso… además del número exacto de lunas de miel… pues su actual viaje se había retrasado por la presencia de Charles, Alice creía que debía deshacerse de el antes de irse, y ahora toda la familia estábamos discutiendo del asunto mientras Alice y Emmett se peleaban por que nombre ponerle al perrito.

-Que se llame super can- dijo Emmett.

-Es una hembra- le dijo Alice enojada.

-Entonces super girl.

-¡No! Se llamara Monet.

-¡¿Qué cosa es esa?! ¿Italiano?

-¡Es francés Emmett!

-No… asi no puede llamarse, mira que carita pone cuando pronuncias esa cosa de Mondet o Carnet… ni se como decirlo.

-Tonto- Alice se cruzo de brazos

-No creo que quiera hacerle daño- dijo Carlisle tranquilamente sacándome de la pelea de Alice y Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Bella, Jasper y Carlisle me miraron interrogantes.

-Bueno… sus intenciones no son muy buenas.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- me pregunto Jasper.

-Preferiria hablarlo antes con Alice- le dije, Jasper suspiro resignado- pero hay algo preocupante, Alice no puede verlo, en sus visiones, el tiene cierto poder de invisibilidad, ¿Recuerdas esa cosa que nos golpeaba en el bosque?- le pregunte a Jasper, el asintió lentamente- Pues era el, no estaba seguro de quien era el compañero de Alice, pero ahora si, asi que Jasper… yo sugeriría que anduvieras con precauciones- me dedico una mirada de "¿Qué te pasa? Yo puedo con todo" y eso era lo que pensaba, pero aun asi, un oponente invisible no era nada fácil.

-¡Que no!- el grito de Alice nos saco a todos de nuestra pacifica platica, vimos como un cojin salió volando desde el lado de Emmett, se estrello contra la pared por que Alice lo esquivo pero aun asi, provoco un sonido mayor a lo que un suave y antiguo cojin debió haber provocado.

-Emmett- grito Esme cuando el cojin cayo en un jarron y este azoto en el suelo-¡Alice!- grito cuando Alice regreso el ataque.

Esme había salido de la habitación en la que estábamos para ir a regañar a mis hermanos.

-Por ahora debemos esperar… y estar pendientes por si se acerca- dijo Carlisle.

-Ya ataco una vez… lo hara de nuevo- dijo Rosalie.

Jasper se cruzo de brazos ante aquella idea, y por los pensamientos de Jasper, la furia de Bella crecia a cada segundo que pasaba, incluso mas que la de Jasper, despues de todo había atacado a Nessie y a su hermana preferida…

-¿Significa que acabaremos con el?- dijo Esme, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ante aquella frase, mas proviniendo de Esme, había regresado a la habitación despues de regañar a Alice y a Emmett y se veía de lo mas tranquila diciendo eso- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran todos asi?- se encogió de hombros- Esta molestando a mi pequeñita, creo que ninguno tendríamos problema en hacerlo.

Una visión llego a Alice, se veía en el bosque, al amanecer, pero no había nadie con ella, crei que era por Charles, despues de todo ella no lo veía a el, pero si podía ver todo el escenario.

-Alice….- le llame, de inmediato Emmett y ella dejaron de pelear, "¿Tiene que ser ahora?" me pregunto mentalmente- Definitivamente- todos se nos quedaron viendo, Alice señalo a Emmett amenazadoramente.

-No empieces a entrenarla bajo uno de tus nombres, yo lo decidiré- Emmett sonrio complacido, tenia el nombre perfecto para la cachorra- Mas vale que sea bueno- me dijo antes de caminar por el pasillo hacia la puerta, de inmediato la segui.

-Faltan pocas horas para el amanecer- le dije una vez que estuvimos afuera y me asegure de que nadie de la familia nos escuchara.

-¿Y? estaba sola… o crees que….

-Estoy seguro de que estaras con el- ella asintió lentamente.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Trato de besarte, y creeme Allie, el no solo vino a recordarte lo que sucedió en aquella época.

-Tu… ¿Lo sabes?¿Lo…haz visto en su mente?

-Si, pero creo que el debe ser quien te lo diga.

-¿Y quiero que me lo diga?- la pregunta me desconcertó, despues de todo Alice jamas había sabido nada de su pasado, hasta que James ataco a Bella pero no sabíamos mas.

-Es una historia realmente trágica… que probablemente te afectara demasiado pero para eso estamos nosotros ¿No es cierto?- ella me sonrio asintiendo, me acerque a ella y la abrace.

-Pero Alice, el hombre esta obsesionado contigo, asi que quiero que tengas mucho cuidado ¿Deacuerdo?

-Ohh vamos Edward… Jasper tiene el papel de sobreprotector.

-Y cada uno de la familia, te lo aseguro- me hizo una mueca- Alice el cree que le perteneces, por que te salvo y todo lo que hizo por ti, y hara todo para que estes con el.

-Bueno tendre que decirle que no se puede- dijo tranquilamente asomandose por la ventana para ver que hacia Emmett con la cachorra.

-Sabes que no será asi de fácil.

-Lo se…

-Alice ten mucho cuidado por favor, ya te ataco una vez y te mordió.

-Ohh pero eso fue antes de que supiera quien era.

-Aun asi… el tipo es un enfermo obsesionado.

-Llevare a mi cachorra para que me proteja.

-Hablando de eso…- una vison llego a Alice, Emmett llamaba a la cachorra con un nombre… que seria muy gracioso pronunciar desde ahora, pero a Alice no le dio nada de gracia…

-¡Emmett!- grito furiosa, las carcajadas de Emmett resonaron por todos lados con tal fuerza que se escucharon hasta donde estábamos nosotros, y eso que nuestros ventanales y paredes eran a prueba de sonido… también gracias a Emmett y a Rosalie.


	9. Chapter 8: Una mirada al pasado

Saludos compañeros y compañeras twihard :) perdon por tardarme tanto en actualizar, es que he estado muy ocupada... y aqui esta el siguiente capitulo jajaja XD** a que nadie se imagina lo que hara Emmett** jajaja XD espero que lo disfruten y como siempre me dejen sus reviews :) ohhh y diganme que les parece Emmett y sus cosas jajaja XD

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**"Una mirada al pasado"**

**Alice POV**

-Asi que… aquí estamos- me dijo Charles con esa voz tan gruesa que tenia, su manera de hablar era antigua.

-Quiero saberlo todo.

-Todo… eso es algo para lo que no creo que estes preparada- lo mire interrogante, ¿A que se refería con eso?- Solo digo… que quizá deberíamos ir mas despacio… y Joey podría ayudarte a saber lo que pasa.

-¿El tiene algo que ver?

-¿Contigo? No, pero el puede mostrarte lo que sucedió.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ahh si… ¿No te dijo que tenia ese poder?- negué lentamente con la cabeza, por que me escondería eso- Bueno… el puede llevarte al pasado… y seria como volver a vivirlo, incluso se siente lo que se sentía en esos momentos- lo mire fijamente- Lo se. Somos una familia de super dotados.

-¿Una familia? ¿Te refieres a que tienen mas hermanos?

-Ahh si… tenemos otro hermano, pero el no es alguien a quien tu conoceras…. A menos que la situacion lo requiera claro.

-Como es que siendo tan poderosos los vulturi no los han encontrado.

-Ah puedo cubrir el rastro de cuanta gente quiera y Joey tiene su escudo, y mi otro hermano, es realmente poderoso asi que hasta los Vulturi deberían pensarlo dos veces si algún dia se dan cuenta de nuestra existencia…

-No hay puntos ciegos para los vulturi.

-Ohh claro que si nena- frunci el ceño ante la forma en que me había llamado- No tienen idea de que existimos, te lo he dicho, puedo cubrir nuestro rastro, no se explicarlo realmente pero ni el mejor rastreador podría encontrarme, lastima que mi poder no había crecido tanto cuando te conoci, de haber sido asi, no estaríamos aquí, seriamos felices en algún otro lugar.

-Soy muy feliz.

-Me refiero a juntos- me tense con esa frase… lo que había dicho Edward resultaba mas que cierto.

-¿Podemos ir al punto?

-Ohh si, Joey no tarda en llegar, el… nos enviara a 1917… donde todo comenzó.

-¿Me conocias de tiempo antes de que me metieran al manicomio?

-Claro, te conoci desde que tus visiones del futuro comenzaron a asustar a tu madre, cuando tenias aproximadamente…. Mmm… ocho o nueve años, eras una niña, y tu mama no quería poner al tanto a tu padre de que tus visiones cada vez eran mas acertadas, asi que… te llevaba conmigo una vez a la semana para que te revisara, y volvi a encontrarte cuando te encerraron en ese lugar.

-Tu… ¿Sabes lo que paso antes de eso?- Joey apareció de entre los arboles, me miro con cara de culpa, no entendía el por que, despues de todo no había sucedido nada malo.

-¡Pero mira cuanto haz tardado!- le dijo Charles.

-Lo lamento… Aaron tenia un problema…

-¿Termino con ellos?

-Llegue a tiempo, pero sufrieron un buen rato- estaba a punto de preguntar de que hablaban cuando Charles se adelanto.

-No, no quieres saber nada de eso, Aaron es nuestro otro hermano… y no es muy bueno que digamos… aunque muy útil, asi que Joey- miro a su hermano- envíanos a exactamente…20 de noviembre de 1917.

Joey hizo una mueca y me miro con culpa de nuevo.

-Tienes que tomarme de la mano- me dijo Charles extendiendo su mano hacia mi, la tome no muy convencida y entonces Joey hizo un movimiento con sus manos, sentí como si algo me hubiese empujado cerre los ojos ante el impacto y cuando los abri de nuevo, estaba en un lugar oscuro… un bosque.

-¿En donde estamos?- le pregunte a Charles mirando a mi alrededor.

-Algun bosque de Biloxi…. La verdad es que no recuerdo como se llama. Se encogió de hombros, ¿Ves esa cabaña?- asentí- Es la comisaria, esta noche, saliste de tu casa despues de tener una visión de tu padre, pagándole al mismo señor que viste cuando asesino a tu madre, para que te asesinara a ti también, justo despues de que le contaste a tu padre tus sospechas de que su nueva esposa era perversa, y como todo había sido planeado para que tu padre quedara libre para solo dedicarse a su esposa… Ohh si, ahí vienes- una chica salió corriendo de entre los arboles, con un vestido largo, claramente antiguo, muy hermoso a pesar de estar sucio y rasgado, estaba llorando, toco la puerta con desesperación y un hombre vestido de policía abrió, la tomo por un brazo, claramente lastimándola- Vamos- me dijo Charles, caminamos hacia la cabaña y entramos a esta.

-¿Pueden vernos?

-No- me dijo de inmediato- No puedes cambiar el pasado y aparecer en ese momento alteraría todo el futuro.

-Aquí esta señor Brandon- le dijo el sheriff a otro hombre, dos mujeres estaban a su lado, y una niña de unos diez años.

-Tu familia- me dijo Charles- El señor Brandon como debes saberlo es tu padre y esa es tu tia, ella te culpa de la muerte de su hijo despues de que le contaste tu visión y esta se cumplió, y la otra es tu madrastra, debes saber que te odia y solo quiere deshacerse de ti y esa pequeña, es Cynthia, tu hermana menor, ella es como… la mascota de tu madrastra.

-Ya llame a los doctores- le dijo mi padre, yo… o… la Alice de ese tiempo, lo mire desconcertada, podía sentir el miedo, era como si me uniera a ella en ese momento.

-¿Puedes sentirlo?- me pregunto Charles.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Alice, te conozco desde hace mucho, ademas es parte de volver al pasado, sigues siendo Alice, todo lo que ella siente en este momento- señalo a mi yo pasado- lo sentiras, cada sensación…

-Es horrible.

-¿Quieres regresar ahora?

-No.

-No podremos quedarnos mucho tiempo, nos quedaríamos atrapados en el pasado, asi que veremos solo un poco cada vez ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien.

-Merece ser quemada… ¡Bruja!- me llamo mi tia, el sheriff no me soltaba a pesar de que me debatía entre sus brazos.

-Señora, ya se ha establecido la solución- la puerta se abrio de nuevo,y entro un hombre , vestido de blanco y con un sombrero, que se quito al momento de pasar- La señorita Brandon será internada y pasara por tratamientos que le devolverán la normalidad.

-Esta loca- dijo mi padre- Jamas volverá a la normalidad… Llevensela, no la quiero frente a mi- una enorme desolación se sintió en mi pecho en ese momento y entre dos doctores, me tomaron, sacándome de la pequeña comisaria mientras gritaba y me retorcía sin lograr algo,

-¡Alice!- grito Cynthia corriendo hacia mi- ¡Dejen a mi hermana! ¡No!

-¡Cynthia!- le grite extendiendo mi mano hacia ella, a penas y se tocaron cuando le dije- Te amo.

-¿Papa?- Cynthia miro a mi padre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-¡Callate!- mi padre golpeo a Cynthia y ella cayo al suelo- Mary Alice Brandon esta muerta a partir de este momento, y mi deseo es que todos respeten mi decisión- miro a todos en la habitación- Ni una palabra de que mi hija… de que Alice- se corrigio- esta en un psiquiátrico, mañana organizaremos un funeral y ante todo el pueblo y también ante nosotros, ella esta muerta.

-Suficiente- dijo Charles mirándome, cuando me di cuenta, estábamos de nuevo en el bosque de Forks.

-¿Alice?- me llamo Joey- ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien…yo….

-Nos veremos mañana- me dijo Charles- aun hay muchas cosas que debes saber…

-Estoy bien, podemos continuar.

-No te llevare de regreso, no hoy, asi que ve a tu casa y cuando te mires al espejo y no veas esa expresión de dolor y miedo en ti, nos veremos.

Me di la vuelta y empece a caminar hacia casa, era una velocidad aun lenta para un humano, y en la puesta de sol, llegue a la casa despues de horas.

Abri la puerta de cristal de la mansión, y de inmediato, mi pequeño perrito llego corriendo a mi, moviendo toda su cadera, no podía mover solo su cola, me agache y empece a acariciarla.

-¡Jazz!- grito Emmett desde la planta alta- Trae la pelota- ordeno, la perrita se levanto y corrió hacia una pelota color azul que estaba en el suelo y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad- ¡Oh! Que Jazz tan obediente.


	10. Chapter 9: Emociones

Saludos compañeros! gracias por seguir leyendo :D jaja XD espero con ansias sus reviews :D! y bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo y ya saben que siempre estoy abierta a sus opiniones :)

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**"Emociones"**

**Alice POV**

Jasper y yo llegamos justo al mismo tiempo a la sala en la que estaba Emmett leyendo algún tipo de libro de deportes, estaba sentado en un sillón, con la cachorra a su lado… A Esme no le agradaría verla en sus sillones… Emmett empezó a carcajearse como solia hacerlo.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Jasper, la perrita se acerco a el dando pequeños saltitos, Jasper se agacho y comenzó a jugar con ella.

-Jazz, ven- ordeno Emmett, de inmediato, la cachorra fue con el- Jazz, siéntate- se sento frente a el, y de pronto, Emmett saco una galleta de su bolsillo- Muy bien Jazz, te haz ganado una Jazzygalleta- le lanzo la galleta en forma de "J", miro a Jasper sonriendo- ¿Y tu que? Jazz desobediente, muy mal… ni haz venido ni te haz sentado… no mereces una galleta.

-Idiota- dijo Jasper serenamente, despues me miro, esa mirada basto para que me diese a entender lo que quería…. Hablar… tomo mi mano y subimos por las escaleras, todavía podíamos escuchar a Emmett felicitando a la perrita… o a Jazz… seria extraño pero que caso tenia intentar cambiar su nombre, ya me había visto batallando con ella ya que no aceptaría otro nombre.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué era lo que Charles quería?- me pregunto Jasper despues de que cerro la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-Me llevo al pasado… Joey puede llevarme al pasado.

-Y…

-Vi el dia en que me internaron… solo pude ver eso- comencé a hablar mas rápido- Charles dijo que podíamos quedarnos atrapados en el pasado si nos quedábamos mas tiempo- apenas termine la frase cuando Jasper se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?-negue con la cabeza y me apreté aun mas a el.

-Como tu quieras- beso mi cabeza y acaricio mi espalda-Asi que… ¿Cual es mi mejor opción para golpear a Emmett?

- Vaya cambio de tema….- se encogió de hombros- Definitivamente no deberías hacerlo dentro de la casa… Esme se molestara mucho.

-¿Qué hay de lanzarle un árbol?

-Pues si el árbol no choca contra la casa… es una buena idea.

-Considerare mis opciones…

-Ire a darme una ducha… te… te vere luego.

-Alice… ¿Estas segura de que estas bien?- Asenti antes de entrar al baño.

**Jasper POV**

-Jasper solo dejalo- me dijo Edward.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo deje? Ese tipo le esta mostrando su pasado.

-Ella esta bien.

-¡No se que es lo que me preocupa mas!

-Bien… lo entiendo, es preocupante que le hayan mostrado tal cosa y lo único que este pensando en este momento es acerca de las rebajas de mañana en el centro comercial.

-¿Lo ves? Esto es muy raro- lo peor es que terminaría colapsando emocionalmente despues de todo.

-Eso es muy probable- leyó mi mente- pero para eso estamos ¿No?- Pues tendre que golpear a ese tipo el dia que le enseñe algo que la haga sufrir- Puedes desquitarte con Emmett, despues de todo se le van acumulando, eso de que el perro se llame igual que tu… Ademas es enserio Jazz, Alice es fuerte, hoy no le mostro lo mejor de su vida, de hecho fue un poco trágico pero no tanto…

-Me preocupa que esto la cambie.

-Eso jamas pasaría- dijo Edward- Nada puede cambiar a ese pequeño monstruo.

-Nadie sabe lo que pudo haber pasado, ni siquiera tu.

-Lo que sea, lo superara.

-¡Esme!¡Carlisle!- grito Emmett desde la planta de abajo, las puertas se abrieron hasta que chocaron con la pared, olas de desesperación provinieron de Emmett, Edward y yo nos miramos, y en menos de un segundo nos levantamos de el sillón y salimos disparados a ver que sucedia.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto de inmediato Carlisle, Emmett traia en brazos a Carmen, y Eleazar se tambaleaba a su lado, Carlisle de inmediato ayudo a Eleazar que a penas podía sostenerse en pie, y Carmen estaba como desmayada, la pequeña Jazz venia a un lado de Emmett, era un mar completo de emociones, me asombraba todo lo que un perrito podía sentir.

-Los encontré en el bosque, parece que los atacaron, no lo se- Alice bajo, y en cuanto Jazz la vio, corrió a refugiarse en ella, Alice la tomo en sus brazos y empezó a tranquilizarla.

-¿Fueron los vulturi?- le pregunto Carlisle a Eleazar.

-No, jamas lo había visto, era solo un vampiro, no parecía de la guardia, un nomada tal vez… solo veníamos a visitarlos, Carmen quería ver a Nessie.

-Entonces debe estar cerca- dijo Esme asustada, de inmediato la tranquilice, lo ultimo que todos en esa habitación deseábamos era que se asustara, despues de todo era alguien muy especial para todos nosotros.

-¿Era solo uno?- le pregunte a Eleazar, Esme cuidaba de Carmen que estaba prácticamente inconsciente, Eleazar asintió lentamente.

-Mordio a Carmen, ¿Ella esta bien?- pregunto Eleazar alarmado.

-Esta bien, despertara en unas horas- le dijo Alice.

-¿Esta inconsciente por la mordida?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Parece que si- le dijo Edward- Pero ¿Cómo es que pudo con ustedes? Son dos y el solo uno.

-Ese tipo era enorme, y tenia la mayor fuerza que he visto en toda mi existencia… de un golpe me lanzo por mas de cien metros, y vasto una mordida con Carmen cuando ella se desvaneció.

-Deberias avisar a tu familia.

-Solo se preocuparían, y no quiero que se acerquen por aquí, ese vampiro es mas poderoso de lo que crei que alguien de nuestra especie pudiese serlo, bastaron unos golpes y mira como me dejo, a penas puedo mantenerme en pie, y asi fue desde que empezó.

-¿Cómo es que los dejo vivos?- le pregunto Alice.

-No lo se… de pronto todo se volvió negro, y despues vi a Emmett frente a mi, pero era el contacto visual… supongo que es algo como Jane, me hizo sentir tan abatido… y su ponzoña, mira lo que hizo- miro a su esposa.

-Emmett podría reconocer el olor- dijo Rosalie.

-Yo no encontré otro olor mas que el de ellos dos- le dijo Emmett.

-Ir tras el seria suicida- le dijo Eleazar de inmediato.

-Deberiamos alertar a la manada- dijo Alice.

-Definitivamente, pero… no creo que sea seguro salir.

-Iremos Alice y yo- dijo Edward- Podriamos anticipar cualquier cosa.

-No es seguro- dijimos Eleazar y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Creo plenamente que nuestros poderes unidos podrían lograrlo- dijo Edward.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Alice, la mire reprochándoselo con la mirada, rogándole que no saliera.

-Ire con ustedes- dijimos Bella y yo, al menos alguien compartía la idea conmigo.

-Debes cuidar a Nessie, y Jasper y Emmett serian mas útiles protegiendo la casa.

-Tiene razón- dijo Carlisle- Jasper, deberíamos pensar en algún plan por si regresa a terminar lo que empezó- refiriéndose a nuestros dos amigos, hice una mueca, no me gustaba para nada la idea.


	11. Chapter 10:¿Que tan peligroso puede ser?

Hey twihards! gracias por seguir leyendo :D y gracias por sus reviews :) espero que me sigan dejando leer que les parece y sus opiniones e incluso me han dicho que quieren que pase :) jaja siempre estoy abierta y ya veo si queda :D bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo :D PD: Ya va a salir el DVD de BD2!

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**"¿Que tan peligroso puede ser?"**

**Alice POV**

Edward y yo salimos de la casa corriendo a velocidad vampirica, había visto nuestro camino y al parecer nada malo iba a ocurrir, pero aun asi, ¿Cómo es que no había visto que atacarían a Carmen y Eleazar?

-Llegamos a la frontera- me dijo Edward.

-¿Crees que les molestara si cruzamos?

-No lo creo, vamos- a penas habíamos dado un paso cuando algo salto sobre mi y me tiro al suelo.

-Ahh- grite- ¡Edward!- Edward se quedo parado en donde estaba- ¡Jacob! ¡Edward!¡Quitamelo de encima!- trate de empujarlo con mis pies pero era inútil, incluso para mi, era muy pesado claro que si empleara toda mi fuerza me lo quitaría fácilmente, pero se romperia en mil pedazos.

-Hmmm yo te lo aconsejaría- dijo Edward seguro dirigiéndose a Jacob- Ya esta pensando en romperte en mil pedazos.

-¡Jacob!- se levanto de encima de mi- Era mi nueva blusa- le reproche, el lobo se hizo hacia atrás como riéndose.

-Te odio Jacob- le dijo Edward.

-Te odiamos- le corregi yo.

-Ahora se pasara todo el tiempo quejándose de que no pudo lucir la blusa como es debido, y que no volverá a usarla por tu olor a perro mojado con agua de alcantarilla y peor aun, nos llevara a todos de compras- me cruce de brazos- ¡Ahh si! Olvidaba los berrinches- Jacob volvió a hacer sonidos y movimientos raros mientras reia en su forma de lobo.

Jacob se dio la vuelta y se escondió detrás de un árbol mientras iba a cambiarse a su forma humana, si… nadie quería verlo desnudo…

-¿Y que los trae por aquí?- pregunto Jacob mientras aun sofocaba la risa cuando me veía sacudiéndome.

-Venimos a advertirles- dijo Edward, la risa de Jacob ahora había terminado- Dos de nuestros amigos fueron atacados esta misma tarde, al parecer era solo un nomada, pero no estamos seguros.

-¿Vienen a advertirnos de uno de ustedes? O tal vez quieren que hagamos el trabajo sucio…

-Jacob, los dejo en mal estado, al parecer su ponzoña es incluso venenosa para nosotros.

-¿Es eso posible?

-Lo es ahora.

-Bien… mantendremos los ojos abiertos… y el perímetro cubierto.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos luego- Jacob se dio la vuelta y entro en fase de inmediato, y se fue corriendo hasta que lo perdimos de vista- Tal vez deberías decirle a Charles que se mantenga alejado de la frontera- me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Tal vez…- me quede pensativa- Nos veremos mas tarde ¿De acuerdo?- me miro con una mueca.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que me hara Jasper si te dejo ir sola?

-Ohh vamos, Charles esta cerca.

-Esta bien.

Edward se fue camino a la casa, y yo comencé a olisquear por todos lados hasta que encontré el aroma de Charles y entonces partí hacia el.

Su aroma se hizo aun mas fuerte de pronto, me detuve y oli de nuevo.

-Hola Alice…

-Charles…

-¿A que debo semejante honor de verte de nuevo en tan poco tiempo?

-Hay ciertos limites de nuestro territorio, a partir del rio, no puedes pasar, es territorio de los licántropos.

-Bien.

-Y te pediría que no cazaran cerca de esta zonas, nos gusta establecernos por algún tiempo, y no podemos levantar sospechas.

-Ambos sabemos que no haz venido a advertirme de eso- agache la cabeza culpablemente- Quieres saber mas ¿No es cierto?- asentí levemente.

-Debes saber que no podemos regresar cada que quieras… ni podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo…

-Si…Si… eso lo se..

-Esta bien… la verdad es que yo también tengo ansias por mostrarte lo que paso despues de que te internaron- asentí- Bueno a partir de aquí, tu familia no tuvo importancia, celebraron un rápido e improvisado funeral, y obligaron a Cynthia a olvidarte aunque nunca lo hizo por completo claro, pero tu nombre estuvo prohibidio a partir de ese dia, y todos en el pueblo te creían muerta en un trágico accidente, excepto claro los pocos que sabían la verdad pero con obvias razones respetaron los deseos de la familia Brandon de darte por muerta, y de ahí jamas volvi a saber de ellos, o tal vez, que tu padre tuvo su ansiado varon con su nueva esposa, y algunos años despues, tu padre murió, misteriosamente también, Cynthia se caso y tuvo una hija, es todo lo que se.

-Me llamaste…- dijo Joey detrás de nosotros.

-Ohh querido hermano, necesitamos volver de nuevo.

**_1 de Diciembre 1917_**

-Doctor Greyson, que alegría me da verlo de vuelta tan pronto- dijo una enfermera a Charles.

-Oh Charlotte, ya me conoces, no puedo alejarme del trabajo.

-Pero sus vacaciones fueron de tan solo dos semanas.

-Lo se… pero ahora ponme al tanto de todo, ¿El señor Carson fue dado de alta como ordene?- le pregunto mientras comenzaban a caminar por un largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin, con miles de puertas de los dos lados, tan juntas que a penas dos metros las separaban una de la otra, con rejillas en ellas, algunas cerradas y otras no, por donde se asomaban algunos pacientes que sacaban las manos y gritaban piedad y que fuesen liberados.

-Si, el se fue con su familia a penas hace unos dos días, sus alucinaciones se fueron por completo, usted es un excelente doctor- la enfermera llevaba consigo una enorme carpeta, al parecer un expediente, y se lo tendio a Charles.

-Pero me temo que ha llegado un caso especial, doctor- Charles comenzó a ojear la carpeta, fruncia el ceño y enarcaba las cejas en algunas partes mientras leia, despues levanto el rostro y respiro profundo, casi pudo parecer un suspiro.

-Ahh olias realmente delicioso- me dijo Charles sacándome de la escena- sigo sin explicarme como es que no te mate en ese momento.

-¿Cómo procedió el doctor Lambton? Supongo que el tomo el caso en mi ausencia- le pregunto Charles a la enfermera.

-Claro que si, la paciente ha sufrido diez sesiones de electrochoques, cada tercer dia le toca doble sesión.

-¿No le pareció excesivo?

-De hecho, planeaba incrementarlas, doble sesión todos los días, una en la mañana y otra en la noche.

-¿Cómo lo esta tomando la paciente?

-Ni siquiera se inmuta, las primeras tres sesiones fueron realmente dramaticas, se defendió mucho pero es muy pequeña, no se compara con la fuerza de los enfermeros, pero despues de la tercera sesión era como un cuerpo, sin alma.

-Asi que… Alice Brandon ¿Correcto?- la enfermera asintió- Dile al doctor Lambton que tomare el caso desde ahora.

-¿Quiere que llame a seguridad mientras esta con ella?

-Solo mirala, es tan pequeña, y ni siquiera se mueve, no creo que necesite un guardia.

-Bueno seguro tiene un plan para usted- dijo ella riendo, o mas bien burlándose- Ella cree que puede ver el futuro.


	12. Chapter 11: Un buen recuerdo

Saludos twihards :D aqui el proximo capitulo :) espero que me dejen todos sus reviews! jaja disfrutenlo :D

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**"Un buen recuerdo"**

**Alice POV**

**_1 de Diciembre 1917_**

-El futuro…- Charles se quedo pensativo y acomodo sus lentes oscuros que no dejaban ver sus ojos- Pero espera, se me aviso del funeral de la señorita Brandon hace una semana.

-La familia quiere que el caso se mantenga en secreto, asi que todo se archivara bajo un nombre falso.

-La dieron por muerta…

-Bueno…¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer con este tipo de personas?- Charles la miro enojado, y le hizo una seña a un guardia de seguridad que tenia consigo un enorme grupo de llaves y abrió la puerta, Charles entro y la cerro de inmediato, dejando a la enfermera y el guardia completamente desconcertados.

-¿Y ahora?- le pregunte a Charles.

-Pues deberíamos entrar, nuestro primer encuentro fue un tanto interesante- se adelanto y cruzo por una pared, me quede asombrada admirando como es que había atravesado una pared, me dio mucha curiosidad y lo intente, de un momento a otro estuve en una habitación con apenas una camilla, una ventana abarrotada, un lavadero y una silla…

La camilla estaba pegada a la pared, justo a un lado de la ventanilla, y una chica atada por cinturones de seguridad a esta, tenia los ojos cerrados. Charles tomo la silla se sento justo a un lado de ella, donde podían ver sus rostros perfectamente cada uno.

Charles puso una mano en mi espalda, y me guio a un lugar en donde se apreciaba mejor la escena, la chica era yo, verme de esa manera fue realmente impactante, mi cabello estaba mal cortado, algunas partes estaban muy cortas, otras no, llevaba una bata de hospital, blanca y mi piel se mostraba tan palida como la tenia ahora que era vampiro.

Mi yo pasado abrió los ojos, se quedo viendo algún punto fijo de la habitación, sentía mas curiosidad que otra cosa, y aun así, era un mar lleno de emociones que yo podía sentir, pero no descifrarlas, era algo asi como el poder de Jasper, pero yo solo podía sentir lo que sentí en aquel momento, algo que probablemente no era muy bueno para mi ya que la situacion era realmente deprimente.

-Hola Mary- dijo Charles tranquilamente.

-Alice- le corrigió ella aun sin mirarlo.

-Bueno Alice- Charles abrió su expediente y mientras lo leia, trataba de entablar una conversación con ella- ¿Sabes en donde estas?- ella negó con la cabeza- Bien… no te haz alejado mucho de casa, seguimos en Biloxi, Missipi…¿Recuerdas que ahí vivías?- asintió levemente- ¿Sabes por que estas aquí?

-Por que me di cuenta de que mi padre asesino a mi madre para estar con su amante, y quiso deshacerse de mi.

-Pues… mi expediente dice que tu crees que puedes ver el futuro- le dijo Charles amablemente, incluso sonriéndole, ella por primera vez lo miro a los ojos.

-Cree que soy una bruja….

-Ohh pero claro que no es asi, hasta donde yo recuerdo, las brujas son narizonas, gordas y feas… y tu pequeña, eres hermosa- ella volvió a sonreírle.

-Los electrochoques me harán olvidar todo ¿No es cierto?- una lagrima salió de su rostro.

-Necesitarias una sesión realmente intensa y olvidarías algunas partes de tu vida, tal vez toda…

-¿Recordare mi nombre? El segundo nombre de mi madre también era Alice…

-No se que recordarías, puede que lo recuerdes y puede que no… pero te tengo una buena noticia Alice, yo sere tu doctor desde ahora, y te prometo que bajo mi cargo, no volveras a pasar por esa horrible sala de electrochoques.

-Gracias…

-En agradecimiento a eso…¿Podria preguntarte una cosa?

-Si…

-¿Como te sobrepusiste al terrible dolor de los electrochoques? Me han dicho que despues de la tercera sesión parecía que ni siquiera lo sentías.

-Tenia una visión…

-¿Una visión del futuro?

-Si…

-¿Y como es que pasa eso?

-No lo se… a veces veo cosas borrosas, y otras veces unas mas nítidas aunque aun asi no son por completo claras…

-¿Me viste llegar esta mañana?

-Supe que alguien diferente vendría, pero no vi que su rostro era tan amable.

-¿Puedes ver el futuro ahora?

-Si… aunque algunas veces no se cumple.

-¿Y que pasara?

-Usted saldrá de la habitación, caminara a la sala principal de archivos a dejar mi expediente y ahí encontrara al doctor Lambton, discutirán el hecho de que usted le quito mi caso, y despues ira al bosque… parece que a ayudar a alguien herido… veo a alguien lastimado de gravedad frente a usted…-Charles se quedo estupefacto al escuchar eso.

-Bueno… entonces ¿Deberia ir a ayudarlo de inmediato no?- ella asintió- Pero hare algo antes de irme- se acerco a la camilla y comenzó a desatar los cinturones que no dejaban que ella pudiese moverse un centímetro- Creo que asi estaras mas comoda, no quiero que olvides como caminar- el empezó a reir, hasta que la desato por completo- Asi que… nos veremos en unas horas, por cierto, si te llevan a la cafetería, pide el puré de papa, es lo único que no es un completo asco- ella le sonrió de nuevo…

Charles salió de la habitación, y ella se sento en la camilla, con todo su cuerpo doliéndole por la nueva posición despues de días…

Como lo había predicho, Charles fue a la sala principal y mientras anotaba algunas ultimas notas en el expediente, el doctor Lambton llego a dejar otro de sus expedientes también.

-Doctor Greyson- saludo el doctor Lambton.

-Doctor Lambton.

-No quiero que usted lo tome a mal, pero me parece incorrecto que despues de haber tomado unas vacaciones, llegue y tome mi caso.

-El caso era mio.

-Hay miles de casos a parte de ese.

-¿Y cual es el problema entonces?

-Bueno… estaba probando mi nueva teoría con tratamiento de electrochoques en pacientes esquizofrénicos y no me ha dejado completarlo.

-Mary Alice Brandon no es esquizofrénica, y probar sus teorías con personas que sufren… es una niña.

-Esta loca, nadie lo sabra nunca… en caso de que no funcione…

-Alejese de mi paciente- finalizo Charles, y entonces camino directo a la puerta principal, la salida, según la visión iria al bosque…

Aparecimos de pronto en el bosque de Forks, Joey no estaba ahí.

-Puede traernos desde cualquier lugar en donde este- lo mire desconcertada- Estabas a punto de preguntarlo…

Mi celular vibro dentro de la bolsa de mi sudadera, mire un mensaje de Edward.

"Deberias regresar en cuanto puedas, a Jasper le daría un infarto si fuese posible"

-Te acompañare a tu casa- me dijo Charles amablemente, asentí y empezamos a caminar a una velocidad prácticamente humana- ¿Qué tal te sientes?- me pregunto cuando lo único que escuchábamos eran nuestros pies aplastando las plantas del bosque y algunos animales nocturnos, era prácticamente de madrugada.

-No fue un mal recuerdo.

-Ahora sabes como nos conocimos… aunque yo te había visto cuando eras a penas una niña…

-¿Qué sucedió despues?

-He regresado varias veces a ese momento… ha sido mas de un siglo sin volver a verte, ni siquiera sabia si estabas bien, y creo que ese ha sido el mejor momento que hemos tenido, despues de eso, no sucedió nada interesante, el doctor Lambton, no volvió a dirigirme la palabra, y tu tratamiento se volvió en pastillas para los dolores de cabeza que tenias algunas veces en las mañanas, o los constantes dolores de estomago que la asquerosa comida de la cafetería te provocaba cuando la enfermera Charlotte te obligaba a comerla, de hecho yo te llevaba comida de una linda señora que vendia comida empaquetada para mantenerse fuera del hospital, a ti te fascinaba…y unos seis meses despues… ocurrió la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida… pero eso es algo que tienes que ver personalmente… y Alice… a partir de ese punto, puede que sean cosas que no quieres recordar.

-Nos veremos mañana- le dije, una amplia sonrisa inundo su rostro.

-Puede que te afecte en todo sentido… sentiras todo el dolor que sentiste en ese momento… y son cosas que dejan marcada a la gente de por vida.

-He querido saber lo que paso desde que desperté…

-Entonces te vere mañana- habíamos llegado a mi casa, la pequeña Jazz salió corriendo de la casa y fue a saltar a mis pies como solia hacerlo.

-Nos vemos- tome a Jazz entre mis brazos, y corri hacia la casa, encontré a Emmett detrás de la puerta.

-Hola hermana- me dijo con esa sonrisa de siempre.

-Hey Emmett… ¿Cómo están Carmen y Eleazar?

-Siguen algo débiles, pero están vivos… vampíricamente hablando- reimos juntos- Quiero presumirte que Jazz aprendió a dar la pata hoy, y desde ahora saluda profesionalmente… deberíamos enseñar a la manada a hacer eso- reimos a carcajadas esta vez.

-¡Emmett! No creeras lo que hice hoy.

-A parte de regresar al pasado…

-Cosa que es fascinante… puedo cruzar las paredes- su cara se inundo de emoción, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si no hubiese estado viéndome atada a una camilla…

-Osea que ¿En el pasado eras Casper el fantasma amigable?

-No seas tonto… pero si es muy divertido…


	13. Chapter 12: Ojos rojos

Saludos twihards :) gracias por sus reviews jaja espero que sigan dejando todas sus opiniones XD disfruten el capitulo :)

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**"Ojos rojos"**

**Alice POV**

Acababa de salir el sol por las montañas, estaba arreglándome frente a mi tocador, Jazz jugaba alrededor mio, sabia que cuando estaba frente ese enorme espejo, mi atención era solo para mi, asi que había decidido lanzarse su pelota ella misma, y Emmett…. digamos que estaba algo ocupado con Rosalie, por suerte todos habían salido a cazar, juntos, solo en caso de otro ataque, Carmen y Eleazar, a pesar de que estaban mejor, se les veía muy débiles, y Carlisle había insistido en llevarlos de caza con Edward y Bella, había pensado en ir, pero despues de todo, necesitaba ver a Charles, me había dejado intrigada, Edward se mantenía al margen de la situacion con Charles, ya me había advertido acerca d lo que Charles sentía por mi, pero despues de todo, necesitaba saber lo que había pasado hace mas de un siglo y ¿Qué importaba si era muy malo? Jamas crei que mi historia hubiese sido feliz, de hecho ninguno de nosotros tenia una historia feliz, aunque a mi manera de ver, mi vida era perfecta ahora.

-¿Saldras de nuevo?- me pregunto Jasper una vez que entro en la habitación, Jazz corrió hacia el, alguien que podía mimarla, asentí- Te acompañare hasta que llegues con el.

-No es necesario.

-No quiero que te pase nada- Jasper había estado muy sobreprotector, incluso le había reprochado mentalmente a Edward que me dejase ir sola con Charles la otra noche- Seguimos con la idea de que era solo un nomada que pasaba, pero aun asi, es muy peligroso.

-De acuerdo.

-De hecho, podrían verse mas cerca de la casa, asi podría estar al tanto de si pasa algo.

-Jasper- le reproche.

-No quiero meterme en tus asuntos Alice, hablaremos de eso cuando quieras, pero tampoco puedo dejarte asi.

-De acuerdo- me rendi, que caso tenia discutir con Jasper acerca de esto si terminaría haciéndolo d todos modos… tal vez… despues de todo si se parecía un poco a Jazz… que no me hubiese permitido cambiarle el nombre- Vamos- le dije una vez que termine.

Salimos de la casa, menos mal, la situacion entre Rosalie y Emmett se estaba poniendo un tanto… ruidosa… solo esperaba que no destruyeran la casa, Esme se enfadaría demasiado si destruían una casa mas…

Jazz se había negado rotundamente a quedarse en la casa, yo también lo hubiera hecho con tanto escándalo, brincoteaba alrededor nuestro, Jasper y yo caminábamos a una velocidad muy lenta, me había abrazado de su brazo, de hecho hacia un poco de tiempo, mas del que yo podía soportar, que no habíamos estado juntos asi, los dos solos.

El olor de Charles y Joey llego a nosotros, Jasper me miro haciendo una mueca.

-Al menos no esta muy lejos de la casa…- le dije- Te enteraras si algo va mal.

-Te vere luego- me beso como no lo había hecho, me fue imposible detener ese beso, hasta que alguien carraspeo detrás de nosotros, Charles, Jasper prácticamente lo asesino con la mirada, se había negado incluso a conocerlo desde que Edward le había comentado acerca de los sentimientos de Charles hacia mi- Vamos Jazz- crei que Jazz trataría de jugar con Charles como hacia con todas las personas que veía, pero al parecer no le había agradado, Jasper se dio la vuelta y Jazz lo siguió.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- me pregunto Charles preocupado- Quiero recordarte que creo que esto te afectara gravemente- una ola de preocupación llego de inmediato a mi, Jasper lo había escuchado, genial, ahora estaría todo el tiempo preocupado hasta que me viera de nuevo.

-Hagamoslo- le dije decidida, ¿Qué podía ser peor? Tus padres dándote por muerta… creyendo que eres una bruja y una vida sin sentido en un manicomio.

-Joey…. 9 de Junio de 1918- Joey lo miro asustado- A mi no me mires, ella quiere hacerlo.

Y sin mas, aparecimos de nuevo en mi habitación del manicomio, Alice estaba mirando por la pequeña ventana, apenas podía ver el exterior, de hecho casi no alcanzaba la ventana, era una altura promedio, pero parece que siempre fui pequeña, estaba parada encima de la cama, y aun asi sobre sus puntas.

-Hola Alice- Charles entro- ¿Qué miras?

-Hay una fuente muy bonita alla abajo- Charles hizo una mueca de tristeza.

-Y también hay mucho viento, podría hacerse un tornado, mira como el agua se sale de la fuente.

-Sigue siendo hermosa.

-Tienes un concepto muy raro de hermoso- dijo riendo, ella se encogió de hombros- El jardín esta completamente solo… la gente normal se asusta con este tipo de climas… ¿Quieres salir?- ella lo miro incrédulo.

-No me dejaran.

-Ahh siempre podemos decir que es parte de tu tratamiento, vamos.

Charles puso una mano en su espalda guiándola al salir de la habitación, todos miraban extrañados mientras caminaban por el pasillo, despues de todo era una paciente mental… la mayoría no salía.

-¿Eso es lo que no querías que viera?- le pregunte mientras seguíamos a nuestros pasados.

-Aun no…- agacho la cabeza- Pero es el comienzo, llevarte afuera con este clima fue…

-No me digas que cogi un resfriado y mori por eso… seria realmente divertido- empece a reirme a carcajadas, y tuve que parar cuando vi su rostro completamente serio, me sentí como Emmett en ese momento, cuando nadie encontraba sus bromas divertidas.

-Ojala hubiera sido tan fácil.

-Te dije que era hermosa- le dijo Alice una vez que llegaron al enorme jardín, se acerco por completo a la fuente, el aire azotaba en su rostro, su cabello empezaba a crecer, la observe un poco mejor, tenia el mismo tamaño que mi cabello tenia ahora, su enorme bata de hospital la hacia ver aun mas pequeña, prácticamente le arrastraba, seguro no había tallas mas pequeñas.

-Es horrible… tal vez un dia soleado con muchos pajaritos seria bonito, pero ¿Esto Alice? Mira como el agua se sale con cada ola de viento, mejor alejate de ahí o terminaras empapada.

-No es horrible, solo… no es común en el clima de este lugar que siempre esta soleado.

-Los días soleados son bonitos, ideales mas bien…

-Exacto…. Nadie aprecia lo que no es común- suspiro con una mirada triste- ¿Y tu? Ni en un dia oscuro como este te quitas esos feos lentes.

-Son muy elegantes.

-Son horrendos- le dijo ella riendo.

-Concuerdo con eso- le dije a Charles.

-No me siento comodo si me los quito- le dijo Charles.

-¿Es por el color de tus ojos?- Charles se tenso, se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Cómo es que sabes sobre eso?

-Crei que creías en mi poder… aunque no he logrado descifrar por que es que siempre estas en lugares solitarios fuera de aquí… o nunca sales al sol… siempre me llevas comida pero jamas has comido conmigo… y algo aun mas extraño… ¿Por qué siempre estas frio?

-No me creerías si te lo dijera- agacho la cabeza, Alice se movio por primera vez de un lado de la fuente, que había mojado la parte de debajo de su bata blanca.

-El resto de la gente no lo creería…

-No es algo aceptado, no quiero que te decepciones de mi.

-Yo tampoco soy aceptada- ella acaricio amigablemente su rostro, hasta que llego a sus lentes y lentamente los fue jalando hacia ella y lo dejo sin ellos, con los ojos completamente cerrados.

-No quiero que te asustes.

-No lo hare… Abrelos…

Charles los abrió lentamente, y un par de ojos rojos miraron fijamente los de Alice, no paso un segundo antes de que ella le sonriera ampliamente.

-Es asombroso- le dijo ella admirándolo- ¿Por qué eres asi?

-Alice… no preguntes mas… son cosas que no debes de saber…

-De hecho conozco a una persona que es parecida a ti...

-¿De que hablas?

-Bueno… no lo conozco literalmente- empezó a reir- hay un chico en mis sueños… y siempre es el mismo sueño, sus ojos son tan tristes, se que sufre pero no se por que, solo lo veo de pie a un niño muerto, es rubio, de ojos rojos e intensos…

-¿Y sabes quien es?

-No, solo veo que sufre… por diferentes cosas, antes estaba con una mujer igual que el… creo que era su pareja, pero ahora esta con otra mujer y un hombre.

-Vamos adentro… esta empezando a llover- llevo a Alice de nuevo a su habitación- Duerme un poco- le dijo cuando le abrió la puerta para que entrara.

Alice se recostó de inmediato y se metió dentro de una sabana blanca, cerrando sus ojos, la luz que entraba por la ventana desapareció de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunte a Charles.

-Solo… avanzamos un poco en el tiempo, es el mismo dia por la noche.

Alice empezó a retorcerse en la cama, una gota de sudor caia por su frente, parecía una pesadilla, claro sin tomar en cuenta que sus ojos estaban abiertos, sin otra expresión que temor, comenzó a gritar, hasta que una enfermera abrió la puerta, trato de despertarla, la sacudia de un lado a otro, pero ella no respondia, minutos despues, Charles entro por la puerta.

-¿Alice?- Charles la tomo entre sus brazos- Alice… ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Que es lo que ves?- la enfermera lo miro extrañada- Vayase de aquí- le ordeno Charles, ella salió de inmediato de la habitación, no por la orden, sino por el miedo que Alice le provocaba.

-No quiero morir- grito Alice, aun sin salir de lo que parecía una visión.

-No vas a morir, nadie va a hacerte daño.

-El viene por mi- dijo ahora en un susurro, sus ojos regresaron aunque estaba llena de miedo.

-¿Quién Alice? El chico rubio de tus sueños, Alice se abrazo a el llorando.

-No, es otro, pero lo vi asesinándome… mordió mi cuello…

* * *

WOoo jajajaja XD bueno debo decirles que este capitulo continua asi que todavia no les he dicho que es lo que Charles no quiere que Alice vea jajaja :D pero** diganme algo jaja ¿Quienes creen que son esos hombres de los que habla Alice?**

**:)** nos vemos en el proximo capitulo acutalizare pronto :D


	14. Chapter 13: ¿Yo soy Alice?

Saludos a toda la comunidad twihard :) gracias por seguir leyendo jaja XD espero que disfruten el capitulo :D

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**"¿Yo soy Alice?"**

**Alice POV**

-¿Estas segura de que no fue solo una pesadilla?- le pregunto Charles, ella negó con la cabeza-No pasara nada Alice- le decía Charles acariciando su cabello mientras ella se aferraba a el como si su vida dependiera de ello y lloraba- Yo te protegeré.

-¿Cómo puedes protegerme si el es muy fuerte y rápido? Yo corrí y me escondí, y aun así me alcanzo, nada puede detenerlo.

-No se acercara a ti, lo detendré antes.

-No puede ser humano, no quiero que vayas, te lastimara.

-Alice… hay algo que debes saber… yo… ahh como decírtelo… yo soy diferente a los humanos- Alice levanto la mirada y lo miro desconcertada- el es rápido, y muy fuerte, tiene ojos como los mios ¿No es cierto?- ella asintió- No te asustes… somos vampiros- Alice abrió los ojos asustada de lo que Charles le decía- Puedo ser tan rápido y fuerte como el.

-Tus ojos…

-No me hagas responderte eso…

-Los cuerpos y el chico de mis sueños… se alimentan de su sangre- Charles agacho la cabeza- no ibas al bosque a salvar heridos… ibas a comer.

-Alice no te asustes porfavor.

-Lo único que no puedo aceptar es que asesines personas inocentes.

-No te hare daño.

-Pero tampoco debes lastimar a los demás.

-Tengo que hacerlo, trato de no hacerlo seguido, pero estar cerca de ti es… tu sangre… huele tan… delicioso, si no me alimento, terminaría lastimándote a ti- Charles bajo la mirada, y la de Alice por primera vez se suavizo, se acerco de nuevo a el y lo abrazo.

-Lo lamento- le dijo ella.

-Tengo que detenerlo antes de que se acerque, ¿Tienes idea de donde estaba?

-Aquí en Missisipi, lo vi oliendo algo en el aire y despues llegaba por mi.

-¿Cómo era?

-Su cabello era rubio y caia por debajo de sus hombros.

-Ire a buscarlo- le dijo- y lo hare alejarse de ti, lo prometo.

-Ire contigo.

-No, es demasiado peligroso, aquí estaras a salvo, regresare pronto- beso su cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Charles suspiro enojado, lo mire de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte.

-Jamas debi dejarte, es lo mas estúpido que he hecho en toda mi existencia- no entendía nada de lo que decía, agacho la cabeza, no quería mirarme.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Estas a punto de verlo… Sali de aquí, y pedi unos días para ausentarme… segui a James a todas partes, pero era tan bueno escapando… prácticamente le dimos la vuelta al mundo mientras lo perseguía, tarde diez días en regresar… soy un idiota… se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda, estaba a punto de acercarme a el, cuando la puerta de la habitación de Alice se abrió, Alice que estaba viendo de nuevo por la ventana viendo como Charles se alejaba para ir a perseguir al vampiro, se dio la vuelta para ver quien había entrado, el doctor Lambton cerro la puerta detrás de el.

-Doctor Lambton- dijo Alice con cierta pizca de miedo en su voz.

-Mary Alice… que nombre tan bonito- el doctor se sento en la cama- Ven, siéntate- Alice que estaba parada contra la pared, se sento al otro extremo de la cama- ¿Tienes miedo?- le pregunto el doctor, Alice negó, aunque yo misma podía sentir que moria de miedo- Entonces ¿Por qué te sientas tan lejos de mi?- el doctor fue acercándose a ella hasta que a Alice no le quedo espacio en la cama para alejarse de el, mire a Charles, cubria sus ojos apenado, no quería mirar lo que estaba sucediendo.

El doctor Lambton puso una mano encima de la pierna de Alice, su miedo aumentaba conforme el se iba acercando mas de lo apropiado, se acerco a ella y empezó a besar su cuello, Alice cerro los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir sin cesar de sus ojos.

-Por favor no lo haga- le rogo Alice.

-Siempre me pareciste bonita, estoy seguro de que te gustara- la empujo hasta que quedo recostada, y entonces sus sollozos fueron aun mas audibles.

El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella, podía ver como temblaba, era mas de lo que incluso yo había sentido, y sentir lo que ella sentía en ese momento, era como vivirlo… o revivirlo.

Charles seguía sin mirar lo que estaba pasando, y sin mirarme a mi tampoco, un sollozo salió de mi, cubri mi boca de inmediato, Alice también estaba llorando, aunque de mi no salian lagrimas, fueron los minutos mas largos que había sentido, y estaba segura de que para Alice había sido un infierno.

-Regresare mañana- le dijo el doctor Lambton acomodando el cuello de su bata de doctor - y cada dia que no este tu doctorcito- dijo en una voz tan baja que yo pude escucharla por mi oído vampirico, y aunque Alice había cubierto sus oídos en cuanto el doctor Lambton dijo lo primero, tampoco hubiese sido capaz de escuchar lo que fue apenas un susurro.

Me deje caer en el suelo, apretando mis piernas contra mi pecho, Alice se había quedado sin moverse, solo podía ver como su cuerpo se agitaba cada que sollozaba, lo mismo que pasaba con el mio.

-Lo lamento tanto- me dijo Charles, apreté mi rostro contra mis rodillas, no quería seguir viendo a mi pasado de esa manera.

-¿Regreso al siguiente dia?- por la abertura entre mis piernas dobladas, pude ver la sombra del sol, aparecia y desaparecia rápidamente, aunque como si se me contestara, pude apreciar como el doctor Lambton regresaba por los siguientes diez días, abusando de que Charles no estaba, y peor aun, de que nadie le creería nunca a Alice lo que paso en esas semanas.

Cuando los días de ese pasado se detuvieron, vi a Alice sentada en la silla, mirando fijamente la puerta, sin siquiera parpadear, no era ninguna visión, solo la veía como si esperara algo..

El doctor Lambton abrió la puerta, seguido de dos enfermeros y la enfermera Charlotte.

-Parece que el doctor Greyson no regresara- le dijo la enfermera Charlotte- dijo que descansaría unos dos días, y han pasado casi dos semanas.

-Tomare este caso entonces… llevala a la sala de electrochoques, y pon la intensidad máxima, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido…

Alice ni siquiera se resistió cuando la levantaron y la amarraron a una camilla y la sacaron de la habitación para llevarla a la sala de electrochoques.

La luz del sol volvió a desaparecer, y ahora había una señora limpiando la habitación, y acomodando las sabanas de la cama.

Charles entro por la puerta, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando no vio a Alice por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde esta la paciente?- pregunto sin siquiera saludar a la enfermera que limpiaba.

-En su tratamiento- le dijo ella normalmente.

-Su tratamiento consiste en píldoras- dijo el enfurecido, la enfermera lo miro asustada, seguro creyo que se habían equivocado, aunque era todo lo contrario.

-Esta en la sala de electrochoques- Charles salió disparado de la habitación, ni siquiera se molesto en salir a velocidad humana, para la enfermera, había desaparecido en un segundo.

No pasaron mas de dos minutos cuando Charles trajo a Alice en una camilla de vuelta, la sento en la cama y se arrodillo frente a ella.

-¿Te sientes bien? Lamento no haber llegado antes, pero tenemos que irnos, no pude terminar con el, y estoy seguro de que vendrá a buscarte- Alice lo miro desconcertada.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza- le dijo inexpresivamente.

-Ohh Alice- empezó a reir Charles- Crei que había llegado demasiado tarde.

-¿Alice? ¿Yo soy Alice?

* * *

Jajajaja XD bueno ¿Y ahora que piensan? jajaja dejenme todos sus reviews :D que opinan y ahh! que creen que pasara? :OO jeje bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, actualizare pronto :D


	15. Chapter 14: Nadie la habia visto asi

**Capitulo 14**

**"Nadie la habia visto asi"**

**Alice POV**

Aparecimos de nuevo en el bosque, sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho, no era algo que hubiese sentido jamas, comencé a respirar rápidamente aunque ni siquiera lo necesitaba, era como si me faltase el aire, mientras sollozaba, Charles se acerco a mi preocupado, trato de abrazarme, pero yo me hice a un lado, lo único que provocaría con eso es que llorara desconsoladamente, aunque claro, sin lagrimas.

-Alice, lo lamento tanto…- me dijo culpablemente, trato de acercarse de nuevo a mi, y de nuevo me movi para que no me tocara, no era que lo culpara, era solo que me sentía destrozada y un abrazo haría que me sintiera peor, solo había alguien en el mundo con quien podía dejarme caer de esa manera, y lo necesitaba en ese momento mas que a nada, antes de que me derrumbara por completo, mis sollozos eran cada vez mas audibles.

-Necesito a Jasper- dije con cierto tono de histeria en mi voz, Charles me miro con dolor, comenzaba a volverme loca, mi cuerpo temblaba mientras trataba de respirar haciendo parecer que me ahogaba, cosa imposible vampíricamente aunque en ese momento era lo que sentía, me hice hacia atrás en un arranque de locura, hasta que choque contra un árbol y entonces me deje caer abrazando mis piernas en el suelo, mientras mi rostro tocaba la hierba del frio bosque de Forks, me quede ahí tirada viendo algún punto fijo entre las hierbas, lleve mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y asi me quede prácticamente paralizada no poder moverme era mejor que caminar por todos lados sin saber que hacer como lo había hecho hacia unos segundos.

-Alice…- Charles seguía llamándome una y otra vez desesperado- Alice, responde por favor…. Dios… lo lamento tanto… no debi haberte mostrado eso… todo fue mi culpa…

"Jasper…Jasper…Jasper…Jasper" su nombre era lo único que repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, debía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, despues de todo, como el me lo había pedido, y ahora agradecia que lo hubiese hecho, no estábamos muy lejos de la mansión, Jasper podría notar mis sentimientos, y en cuanto se diera cuenta de que emocionalmente había colapsado, vendría de inmediato, apreté mas mis rodillas contra mi pecho, con mas fuerza de la necesaria, canalizaba mi energía en ese punto, o de otra manera, terminaría levantándome, gritando, y destruyendo todo lo que estuviese a mi paso, podía ver a Charles frente a mi, diciendo varias cosas, pero solo podía ver como movia los labios, solo escuchaba "Jasper…Jasper…Jasper…Jasper" en mi mente…

-Quiero irme-dije, estuve a punto de levantarme cuando Charles me lo impidió.

-No te dejare ir- me extraño tanto la respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera pensar acerca de ella, lo que mas quería sucedió.

De pronto una bolita color crema con blanco, se acerco a mi rostro, era la pequeña Jazz, puso su pequeña carita frente a la mia y me miro fijamente, una mano la hizo a un lado, de inmediato supe que era Jasper.

-¿Alice? ¿Puedes escucharme?- poco a poco, su hermosa voz, paso de escucharse muy lejos como antes la de Charles a escucharse normalmente.

-Jasper- dije en un tono de alivio, pero casi en un susurro, no tenia la fuerza para hablar mas fuerte, Jasper puso su mano sobre las mias que apretaban con fuerza mis rodillas a mi pecho.

-Alice relájate- ¿Jasper pidiéndome eso? ¿Entonces la bomba de sentimientos que tenia explotando lentamente dentro de mi era algo que ni el podía arreglar? Acaricio mi mano lentamente, e inmediatamente, mis manos comenzaron a relajarse, hasta que la manera en que apretaban mis rodillas había dejado de ser dolorosa, paso un brazo debajo de mis costillas, y poco a poco fue levantándome hasta que quede frente a el, y apenas una milésima de segundo había pasado despues de que nos miramos, cuando me lance contra el abrazandolo con fuerza-Todo estará bien…- negué con la cabeza, el suspiro- Alice… sea lo que sea, lo superaremos y estaras bien- Charles hizo un sonido muy extraño, como de dolor, un gemido, no pude ni mirarlo, ya que mi rostro estaba en el pecho de Jasper.

-Creo que yo…- dijo Charles- me ire… mmm Alice… lo lamento mucho...- Jasper gruño ante esto, ahora creería que había sido su culpa- Te vere luego- dijo ahora con cierto tono de miedo en su voz, que obviamente Jasper había infundido.

-Es lo mejor- le dijo Jasper molesto, escuche como Charles se iba rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- me pregunto Jasper sin mas rodeos.

-Abuso de mi…- le dije antes de estallar en sollozos una vez mas, Jasper me tomo de los hombros y me hizo mirarlo.

-¿¡Ese idiota te toco!?

-No fue el… fue el doctor que me atendía en el psiquiátrico.

-Ohh Alice… de verdad lo siento- me acerco de nuevo a el, fundiéndonos en un interminable abrazo de nuevo.

-Fueron diez noches- le dije entre sollozos, su cuerpo se tenso ante esto, pero solo pudo apretarme aun mas a el, y la pequeña Jazz se recargo en mis piernas.

-Ahh Alice… ¿Por qué viste eso?...vamos… te llevare a casa.

Jasper POV

Levante a Alice entre mis brazos, se acurruco en mi, Jazz ahora en vez de ir brincoteando, caminaba con la cabeza agachada a mi lado.

Teniamos que ir a casa, no estaba muy lejos pero con ese vampiro poderoso que había atacado a Carmen y Eleazar cerca, no podía permitir que Alice estuviera ahí.

Visualice la mansión a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, abri la puerta dejando que Jazz pasara delante de mi, subió lentamente las escaleras hasta que se metió en la sala de estar en donde se encontraba toda la familia, todos me miraron con preocupación, despues de todo, jamas habíamos visto a Alice de esa manera, Jazz fue hacia donde Emmett estaba sentado en un sofá y se acosto encima de sus piernas, Rosalie estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando Edward la detuvo, para ese entonces, el ya sabria lo que había pasado, seguro sabia incluso mas que yo. Subi las escaleras otro piso mas, abri la puerta de nuestra habitación y recosté a Alice en nuestra cama.

-Jasper- escuche casi como un susurro la voz de Edward en la planta de abajo.

Mire a Alice, no veía mas que algún punto perdido en la habitación, era como si estuviera teniendo una visión, pero sabia que no era nada… y nada mas provenía de ella mas que dolor, ni siquiera furia como pasaba con Rosalie.

-Ire a ver que sucede- le dije, ella asintió levemente aunque no me miro.

-Yo hablare con ella- dijo Rosalie enojada, todavía no llegaba y ya se escuchaban sus peleas… corri vampíricamente y en un segundo estuve frente a ellos.

-¿Y que se supone que le diras?- le pregunto Bella sarcásticamente- ¿Hola, yo se lo que pasaste?- dijo Bella sarcásticamente, Rosalie se cruzo de brazos aunque aquel comentario literalmente la había herido, Emmett estuvo a punto de levantarse para ir a su lado, sabia cuanto le afectaban ese tipo de comentarios.

-Basta ya- dijo Esme, cuando Rosalie estaba a punto de contestar, despues de que Nessie había nacido, Bella y Rosalie se habían hecho mas cercanas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que cuando peleaban, era peor que cualquier otra cosa- Alice esta sufriendo, y ustedes no hacen otra cosa mas que pelear.

-Esme tiene razón- dijo Edward, ahora tomaba la posición de tranquilizarlas cuando Carlisle no estaba- Ademas, ninguna sabe por lo que esta pasando- afirmo completamente seguro- No… esto es aun peor- le dijo Edward con la cabeza agachada- Yo ire.

-Tal vez deberían dejarla sola- dijo Emmett, todos lo miraron incrédulamente.

-Emmett tiene razón- dijo Rosalie- Ahora necesita sufrir lo que paso y despues… le ayudaremos a superarlo- me miro a mi, por supuesto que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sufrir- Jasper no interfieras con sus emociones- "Como si pudiera" dije para mis adentros.

* * *

Hola amigos twihards :D gracias por seguir leyendo :D espero que me dejen todos sus reviews :D jaja diganme que les parece porfis :D nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D actualizare pronto :)


	16. Chapter 15: Una eternidad juntos

**Capitulo 15**

**"Una eternidad juntos"**

**Alice POV**

Esa interesante conversación que mi familia tenia en el piso de abajo… Emmett había sido el único sensato en opinar que se me dejara sola, no quería hablar de eso con nadie, lo único que necesitaba era que Jasper estuviera a mi lado… eso bastaría…

-Jasper- lo llame, y en menos de un segundo, la puerta se abrió y el apareció, basto una mirada para que entendiera lo que le estaba pidiendo, se recostó a mi lado, y abrazo mi cintura, tome su mano y la entrelace con la mia, y de esa manera nos quedamos, era lo único que necesitaba para pasar la eternidad con ese nuevo recuerdo…

Habían pasado dos días desde que Charles me había mostrado lo que sería el peor recuerdo de mi vida, yo seguía en el mismo lugar en el que estaba, solo que ahora, Jasper había ido a cazar con Edward, yo me había metido en las cobijas incluso aunque realmente no era necesario, Jazz había venido a acostarse, al igual que yo, Jazz estaba bajo las cobijas, justo a un lado de mis piernas, y solo sacaba su cabeza, tenia frio, encima de que yo era fría, el clima de Forks no había sido de lo mejor, me acurruque un poco en la almohada, estaba en el lado de Jasper de la cama, así que su olor llenaba todo, se escucho a alguien subiendo las escaleras, Jazz levanto sus pequeñas orejas anticipando a mi hermano Emmett, quien entro por la puerta con esa gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, traia un plato de comida para Jazz.

-Hey Alice- me saludo.

-Emmett- lo salude, el se sento en el suelo frente a Jazz, y como era de suponerse, ella era su consentida y le daba croqueta por croqueta en la boca, Jazz era aun peor ya que algunas veces incluso se acostaba boca arriba mientras Emmett gustoso la alimentaba, pero esta vez, sin despegar su cabeza de la almohada, solo abria la boca para que Emmett depositara la croqueta.

-No te imaginas lo que encontré el otro dia- dijo mientras la cena de Jazz comenzaba- hay una enorme cascada, no se como no la descubrimos antes- esa actitud de Emmett era lo que lo convertía en mi mejor amigo a la vez que mi hermano, era el único de la familia a parte de Jasper que no había tratado de hablar conmigo sobre lo que paso con Charles, y en vez de eso, hablaba de temas triviales, y como siempre, trataba de hacerme reir con sus a veces muy malos chistes- debemos ir pronto, apuesto a que saco mas agua que tu cuando caiga- lo mire extrañada.

-¿Quieres apostar sobre quien saca mas agua?

-Bueno… necesitamos un nuevo juego ¿No crees? Esme no quiere dejarme pelear con Jasper por que hacemos desastre en todos lados, Edward y tu son unos tramposos, y Rosalie no quiere arruinar su cabello, las carreras pasaron de moda…

-Pasaron de moda, solo por que Edward siempre gana.

-Exacto- dijo feliz- Y no podemos divertirnos con los osos por que los extiguiriamos.

-Tienes razón, necesitamos un nuevo juego, algo que Esme apruebe.

-Nos trata como bebes- dijo haciendo berrinche y subiendo un poco su tono de voz para que Esme lo escuchara.

-Tal vez por que son mis bebes- dijo Esme desde la habitación de a lado.

-¡Pero bebes vampiros! Necesitamos sonajas de hierro…

-¿Para golpearse unos a otros? No lo creo Emmett, pero apruebo tu nueva idea de juego… siempre y cuando usen chaleco salvavidas- Esme empezó a reir, y segundos despues me rei yo también, Emmett con chaleco salvavidas era una imagen realmente graciosa.

-¡Woo!- grito Emmett emocionado- Pero necesitamos un juez…

-Yo ire con ustedes- dijo Esme- debo asegurarme de que usen suficiente protector solar- reimos todos juntos de nuevo- Y de que Emmett no haga trampa…

-¿Mañana a primera hora?- le propuse a Emmett, el me miro mas que sorprendido y como siempre emocionado, despues de todo, habían pasado ya cinco días y yo no había salido siquiera de la habitación.

-Acepto- dijo gustoso- Tu y yo… en un duelo… mañana- dijo seriamente- tendre que pensar en mi salto perfecto.

-Incluso Jazz sabe que ganare.

-Alice… peso unas dos toneladas mas que tu, ni aunque te lanzaras con una piedra encima me ganarías…

-Entonces la competencia no es justa…

-Tampoco es justa cuando luchamos y nadie se queja…- se cruzo de brazos- Pobre de Emmett, todos abusan de el con sus poderes… pero no esta vez pequeña hermana…

-Preparate para ser vencido mañana.

-No podras contra mi- dijo antes de salir de la habitación todavía riendo.

Jasper entro justo despues de que Emmett salió de la habitación, y de inmediato, Jazz bajo de la cama y salto alrededor de Jasper.

-Jazzy- la saludo amistosamente, Jazz se tiro en el suelo esperando que Jasper acariciara su estomago- Te sientes mejor- me dijo, no fue una pregunta, asi que debía haberlo sentido.

-Lo estoy.

-Me alivia oir eso- camino hacia el ropero- Estoy hecho un desastre…- su camisa estaba un poco sucia, y encima de todo no combinaba…

-Literalmente- rió un poco- usa la azul- le dije cuando abrió las puertas del ropero, una vez que se cambio la camisa, camino hacia la cama, y se sentó a mi lado.

-Alice deberías ir a cazar, tus ojos están muy oscuros- agache un poco la mirada- No quieres encontrarte con el ¿Verdad?- negué con la cabeza.

-No es que lo culpe… solo…

-Entiendo… ha venido a buscarte un par de veces desde aquel dia, le dije que aun no estabas preparada- le agradeci infinitamente a Jasper que hubiese hecho eso, ahora me sentía un poco mejor, pero en esos primeros días… mi cuerpo estaba prácticamente vacio.

-Deberia buscarlo entonces… seria grosero si no lo hiciera…

-Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá…

-Ahora me sentiré mal si no lo hago.

-De acuerdo… hare lo que tu quieras.

-Puedes vencer a Emmett en su nuevo concurso de quien saca mas agua lanzándose de la cascada, reimos por unos minutos, aunque Jasper podría tener una oportunidad venciendo a Emmett- Ire con Charles, debo terminar con esto… y despues, podemos ir a cazar.

-Te esperare entonces… deberías llevarte a Jazz, ese pequeño demonio ha estado muy ansioso, para ser tan pequeña, se preocupa demasiado, incluso ha mordido los zapatos de Emmett.

-La llevare- dije riendo.

Sali de la habitación con Jazz, brincando de felicidad a mi alrededor, sabia que saldría.

-Ohh Alice- Rosalie se lanzo a mis brazos en el pasillo principal- Me alegra tanto verte de nuevo.

-A mi también Rose- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas mejor? ¿Quieres hablar?

-Amm de hecho ahora mismo iba con Charles…

-¿Estas segura de eso?- me encogi de hombros, la verdad es que no estaba segura de lo que hacia, pero ¿Qué mas podía pasar ahora? Nada seria peor- No creo que eso sea conveniente.

-No fue su culpa.

-Pero Alice… no estas bien…

-Claro que si.

-Alice… no puedes saber algo asi de tu pasado y a los dos días andar por la vida como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Mira como si- le dije, y despues sali de la mansión, no quería hablar mas del tema, y entendía la razón por la que ella quería que hablaramos, pero ese no era el momento.

Deje que Jazz fuera caminando, y aunque vampíricamente, íbamos a una velocidad muy lenta, tenia que pensar en que haría cuando estuviera frente a Charles.

-Crei que jamas te veria de nuevo- dijo esa voz tan conocida para mi ahora detrás de mi, di la vuelta y me encontré con el.

-Lo lamento.

-Yo lo lamento, no debi haberte mostrado eso.

-Hiciste solo lo que yo te pedi.

-Aun asi… fue mi culpa que eso te pasara, si yo no te hubiera sacado al jardín… y con ese clima… el aire jamas hubiera llevado tu aroma hasta James… y jamas hubiera tenido que dejarte.

-Ya no importa- me miro incrédulamente- ¿Qué es lo que vas a ganar lamentándote, culpándote y disculpándote conmigo? Nada… ya no puedes hacer nada para cambiar lo que paso.

-Quisiera… mostrarte lo que paso despues- dijo aun sin mirarme.

-De acuerdo- la escencia de Joey estaba cerca, aunque desde hacia varios encuentros nos había dejado solos.

**_19 de Julio 1918_**

Charles y yo aparecimos de pronto en el bosque de Mississippi, estaba oscuro, tal vez las 2:00 am por la posición de la luna, Alice estaba sentada recargada en un árbol, y Charles estaba parado a su lado olfateando el aire.

-¿Estas segura de que lo viste ir hacia otra dirección?

-Eso parece... ¿Ahora puedes explicármelo todo? ¿Por qué quiere matarme?

-Quiere tu sangre…

-¿Para que?- dijo Alice con una mueca de asco.

-Alice…¿No recuerdas nada?

-No antes de despertar frente a ti.

-No te preocupes por nada… no dejare que te haga daño… terminare con el… y entonces, tu y yo estaremos juntos toda la eternidad sin que nadie nos moleste.

-Juntos…- dijo ella con la mirada fija en el árbol de enfrente.

-Si, nos amaremos por toda nuestra existencia como ha sido desde el principio- Alice frunció el ceño ante aquella declaración, le lance una mirada asesina a Charles, o mas bien a los dos Charles, el solo agacho la mirada… ¿Qué sucedia con el? Había tratado de engañarme para que estuviera con el… me cruce de brazos, lo único que hacia era hacerme pasar un mal rato.

-No lo creo- dijo ella sin darle importancia- En mi destino esta morir.

-Yo lo cambiare.

-Hagas lo que hagas, no podras salvarme, el nos encontrara a donde quiera que vayamos, y si te quedas conmigo, moriras tu también.

-No voy a dejarte jamas…

-Viene hacia aca ahora.

-Entonces luchare con el… lo hare por nuestro amor Alice- volvi a mirar a Charles, ahora estaba furiosa con el, y el lo sabia.

Se escucho un ruido al otro lado, y de entre los arboles apareció James sonriendo, y lanzando una mirada de deseo a Alice.

-Wow- dijo Alice sonriendo- ¿Cómo es que pudo llegar tan rápido?- ni Charles ni James tomaron en cuenta su pregunta, incluso su presencia, ya que se miraban el uno al otro amenazadoramente y en posición de ataque…

* * *

Saludos twihards :D ohh espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, es mas como de transicion jajaja pero seguro ya saben lo que va a pasar :D jajaja XD dejenme todos sus reviews porfis :D disfruto mucho leerlos :) gracias, actualizare tan rapido como pueda :D


	17. Chapter 16: Se que me amas

**Capitulo 16**

**"Se que me amas"**

**Alice POV**

_**19 de Julio 1918**_

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- le dijo James a Charles.

-Deberías rendirte antes de que termine contigo- Alice los miraba preocupada, después de todo, Charles le había hecho creer que ella le tenía un romántico afecto hacia él, pero yo podía sentir lo que ella sentía y… era la culpa de que Charles moriría tratando de defenderla la que se apoderaba de ella.

-Ohh vamos viejo… solo dale una probada y estarás dispuesto a compartirla- Charles, que no se había movido de esa posición de ataque frente a Alice, puso su mano frente a él cuando James se lanzo sobre ellos, y para alejar a Alice de esa escena, Charles la lanzo hacia atrás de el, aunque no midió su fuerza del todo, Alice salió volando varios metros hasta que choco contra un árbol, cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Charles y James se lanzaban de un lado a otro tratando de llegar a Alice, James salto hasta que cayó justo frente a ella, y tomó a Alice del brazo, la jaló hacia él oliéndola una vez, y cuando empezó a acercase a ella, Charles llego hasta ellos y lanzo a James lejos, levanto un poco a Alice mientras su cabeza caía, dando un amplio espacio a Charles quien no lo dudo mas, y mordió su cuello

-La transformación ocurrirá- le dijo Charles- y la ponzoña esta a segundos de llegar a todo su cuerpo, has perdido la sangre de tu cantante…

James quien a simple vista dejaba ver cuanta ira desbordaba por saber que no podría jamás beber de esa sangre que tanto le había llamado, ya que desde el momento en el que la ponzoña se había apoderado de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, esa sangre, no volvería a ser la misma, no antes de desaparecer por completo para dar lugar al gélido cuerpo en el que se convertiría después de ser una neófita.

James atrapo a Charles entre sus brazos, y comenzó a arrancar cada extremidad, una por una, Charles gritaba de dolor, pero aun así, no suplicaba por su destrucción total.

James camino hacia ella, y la olio de nuevo, su rostro se relajo un poco, a pesar de no ser la misma sangre, seguía oliendo delicioso, la tomo en sus brazos fácilmente, ya que ella estaba completamente inconsciente, y ni siquiera la ponzoña la había sacado de ese profundo sueño en el que había caído, completamente inmóvil, sin saber lo que estaba pasando, James empezó a correr hasta llegar muy lejos de donde el cuerpo desmembrado de Charles yacía.

El paisaje era hermoso, una enorme cascada en medio de millones de árboles, James dejo a Alice en el suelo, había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, la transformación estaba completa, y Alice estaba inconsciente, beber su sangre había dejado de ser una opción, se había convertido en algo imposible, y asesinarla…¿Qué caso tendría?, acaricio su rostro, y una vez después de contemplarla, salió disparado dejándola sola e inconsciente en ese lugar.

-¿Cómo es que estas vivo?- le pregunte a Charles sin mirarlo.

-Había llamado a mis dos hermanos antes de que James nos encontrara, ellos iban a ayudarme a destruir a James, me encontraron a tiempo, y pudieron regenerarme, James no me incineró, al parecer no sabía qué era lo que se necesita para terminar por completo a nuestra especie, cuando desperté… habían pasado días, y el olor de James se había desvanecido por completo, trate de buscarte, pero fui en la dirección equivocada, he dedicado cada segundo de mi existencia a buscarte después de eso… pero ni siquiera Joey ha podido llevarme al momento en el que despertaste, no había nada de mi en ti para ese entonces, y según Joey, se necesitaba una mínima presencia mía en ti para que pudiera localizar ese momento, pero tu… perdiste la memoria después de ese gran golpe cuando te lance contra el árbol sin medir mi fuerza, así que… espero me dejes verlo… solo podre hacerlo si estás aquí- asentí, y segundos después de eso, la escena en la que Alice yacía en el suelo, era un perfecto amanecer, el sol estaba a punto de salir, aunque ya había luz.

Recordaba ese momento perfectamente, lo primero que recordaba de toda mi existencia era el inicio de esa visión cuando estaba a punto de despertar, Alice tenía aun los ojos cerrados y yo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba viendo.

"_Yo estaba de pie en medio de un bosque, estaba nevando, pude apreciar esos ojos color miel que nos caracterizaban, entonces un chico rubio se paraba frente a mí, pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras nos contemplábamos el uno al otro._

_-Jasper- le decía yo antes de pasar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, el me sonreía de tal manera que incluso en ese momento pude sentir el amor que yo le profesaba, ese sentimiento inmenso que se demostraba en la apasionada manera en la que se miraban._

_-Te amo Alice- dijo antes de acercarse a mi lentamente fundiéndonos en un beso y acariciando cada perfecto centímetro de nosotros."_

-Jasper- dijo Alice cuando abrió los ojos aun sin mirar algo en especial, teniendo la mirada perdida.

Unos segundos después, Alice se levanto, y camino hasta la pequeña laguna que se formaba en la caída de la enorme cascada, admiro su reflejo lentamente, cada parte de su ser, el sol empezó a salir en ese momento, Alice lo miro por unos segundos, y después se miro a si misma de nuevo en el reflejo del agua, con ese brillo como diamantes en su piel, hasta que llego a su muñeca derecha, una cinta color blanco estaba alrededor de esta.

Miro la cinta cuidadosamente, tenía algunas manchas de sangre que impedían que pudiese leer las notas en la cinta por completo.

"Mary Alice B." decía la cinta, sin permitirle leer otra cosa, miro su ropa, estaba llena de tierra y al igual que la cinta, pequeñas manchas de sangre, llevaba una larga bata blanca rasgada de las rodillas y las mangas, y era solo en estos dos lugares en donde la sangre se hacía prominente.

Recuerdo que en el momento en el que vi la sangre, pensé que había sido una caída, aunque por mas que le di vueltas, lo único que recordaba era la visión de Jasper.

Todo desapareció de pronto, la cascada se había convertido en ese pequeño riachuelo que corría a los alrededores de la Mansión Cullen, habíamos regresado al presente.

Charles me miro con dolor, su pecho gruñía mientras me veía fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo olvidaste todo…

-Lo primero que recuerdo de mi existencia es esa visión que tuve de Jasper y yo juntos, mi nombre lo supe a partir de ese brazalete y por qué Jasper me llamaba.

-Jasper- dijo con un tono de voz cargado de furia- ¿Por qué tenias que ir con él?- dijo golpeando un árbol a un lado de nosotros.

-Ese fue mi destino desde un principio.

-¡No! Tu destino es estar conmigo, ¡Yo te salve, y lo di todo para que estuviéramos juntos! Incluso mi propia vida.

-Si hubiese sido mi destino estar contigo de la manera en la que tú me quieres, yo lo hubiera sabido, esa visión hubiera sido tuya, y te hubiese buscado por todo el mundo como lo hice con el.

-No te dejare ir- dijo casi para sí mismo, al parecer creyó que no lo escucharía.

-Tienes que hacerlo- negó con la cabeza- Charles… te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi… de otra manera, yo no estaría viva… pero tienes que buscar a alguien que te ame.

-¡Tu me amas!- se acerco hacia mi, y me tomo de los hombros sacudiéndome, me miro fijamente a los ojos, negué lentamente con la cabeza, y con furia, me beso, trate de empujarlo lejos, pero su fuerza era mucho mayor a la mia.

Una milésima de segundo despues, Charles se separo bruscamente de mi, provocando un enorme sonido por todo el bosque, me quede desconcertada, no había sido yo quien lo había lanzado, era Jasper, quien ahora estaba frente a mi, mirándolo con ira.

Charles se levanto del suelo, lanzándose en contra de Jasper, quien ágilmente lo esquivo, y justo despues de eso, Charles desapareció usando su poder, el muy cobarde golpeaba a Jasper aunque el anticipaba sus movimientos fácilmente, utilice mi poder para saber de que manera iba a atacar Charles, y me puse frente a Jasper deteniendo el brazo invisible de Charles.

-Ya basta- le dije furiosa, poco a poco, apareció de nuevo frente a mi, mirándome de nuevo con dolor.

-Alice- dijo Jasper lentamente detrás de mi, basto ese "Alice" para que me dijera lo preocupado que estaba por que estuviera protegiéndolo, me pedia a gritos que me moviera de ahí.

-Espera- le dije dulcemente a Jasper sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Charles, solte su brazo, que apenas y podía sostener, tenía mucha fuerza- No te hagas esto…- le pedi a Charles- Yo no puedo corresponderte de la manera en que tu quieres, necesitas buscar tu felicidad- Charles miro con furia a Jasper de nuevo, y como era de esperarse, Jasper le devolvió el gesto gruñéndole…

Charles dejo de intentar que lo soltara, se relajo frente a mi.

-Yo se que me amas…

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando se volvió invisible de nuevo…

* * *

Saludos amigos twihards :) espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo :D actualizare tan pronto como pueda :D porfis diganme que les parecio en sus reviews :D Gracias!


	18. Chapter 17: Te lo dije

**Capitulo 17 **

**"Te lo dije"**

**Alice POV**

-Ohh vamos Alice- me rogo Emmett de nuevo.

-Tu oferta es tentadora Emm…. Pero… lo cierto es que todos tienen razón, no son los mejores momentos para salir más que cuando sea realmente necesario- le dije recordando los miles de comentarios que todos habían dicho, Jasper como siempre, sobreprotegiéndome desde ese último encuentro con Charles, ya había pasado una semana y no lo había vuelto a ver, Edward solo me decía que tuviera cuidado, Rosalie, insistía en que ese tipo de sentimientos no era para que los olvidara y me dejara en paz, creía que Charles regresaría pronto, Carlisle y Esme estaban aun más preocupados por la situación, pero al menos no decían nada, y Bella, era la única que me escuchaba sin hacerme sentir alguien que necesitaba protección…

-No pasara nada…

-No es que le tema a encontrarme con Charles…. ¿Te imaginas lo que harán Rosalie y Esme cuando se enteren de que nos fuimos?

-Pero valdrá la pena… además Esme creerá que fuimos a saltar cascadas como dijimos la ultima vez, jamás se imaginaran a donde fuimos.

-¿Y si pasa algo malo? Me refiero a que… han pasado semanas desde que Eleazar y Carmen fueron atacados, y aun no sabemos qué fue lo que les hizo eso.

-Pero yo soy enorme, solo un tonto intentaría pelear contra mí.

-Es muy peligroso…

-Pero no aguantas las ganas de probar esa idea- me dijo sonriendo, negué con la cabeza culpablemente- Podemos salir por la ventana, Edward fue a la reservación por Nessie, así que nadie se enterara de nada…

-Debería decirle a Jasper.

-Solo nos detendrá- dijo antes de saltar por el enorme ventanal de la habitación que compartía con Jasper.

Seguí a Emmett, corrimos sin detenernos hasta que llegamos al punto más alto de la montaña más alta e inclinada.

-¿Realmente crees que funcionara?- le pregunte.

-Lo tengo todo preparado- me mostro un pedazo del tronco de un árbol que había rascado por dentro hasta dejar algo parecido a un barco- Rápido, sube- me dijo, subí en la parte de atrás- Yo iré adelante, mi peso es mayor así que bajaremos a tal velocidad que incluso nosotros lo sentiremos- empezó a reír.

-¿Arrasaremos con todos los arboles?

-No, si nos inclinamos podemos manejarlo.

Emmett subió al tronco enfrente de mí, empezó a balancearse hacia delante hasta que el tronco comenzó a resbalarse hacia adelante, y la montaña inclinada, favoreció que la usáramos como tobogan. Emmett bajaba sus brazos para impulsar el enorme tronco en el que íbamos sentados.

Todo iba bien, nuestras risas seguramente resonaban por todo el bosque, hasta que algo me saco de ese perfecto y divertido momento.

-¿Qué demonios- Emmett no alcanzo a terminar la frase, chocamos contra algo, algo que no se movió ni destruyo, al contrario, nos saco volando a nosotros cuando nos estrellamos contra él.

Emmett y yo caimos casi juntos, el se levanto de inmediato y me puso detrás de el, pero incluso Emmett se veía pequeño ante aquel hombre.

-Te lo dije- le susurre a Emmett asustada.

-Shh Alice- dijo sin mirarme- trato de concentrarme en encontrar una manera de asesinarlo por arruinar nuestro juego- dijo.

-Lo lamentamos- le dije al hombre que estaba frente a Emmett- no fue nuestra intención chocar con usted- el me miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Era justo lo que queríamos- dijo el sonriendo macabramente, y entonces lanzo a un lado, aunque algo me atrapo evitando que me golpeara contra algo.

-Charles- dije de inmediato, de pronto, Charles se materializo, estaba sosteniéndome, o mejor dicho aprisionándome entre sus brazos, mientras el otro vampiro luchaba con Emmett.

-¡Suéltame! Tengo que ayudarlo- le dije, me sostuvo aun mas fuerte cuando estuve a punto de zafarme de el.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- le pregunto el vampiro que ahora tenía agarrado a Emmett.

-Déjalo ir- le pedí a Charles, deje de moverme en sus brazos.

-Sabes lo que quiero Alice- una visión llego a mí de pronto, tendría que irme con el, y no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría con Emmett si no lo hacía, si lo pensaba, lo vería en una visión, y no podría soportarlo.

-Lo hare- le dije- pero él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Muy bien- me dijo, me tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarme hacia el otro lado del bosque, mire por última vez a Emmett trataba de zafarse del otro vampiro, pero ¿Qué caso tenia? El otro vampiro era prácticamente el doble de tamaño que mi hermano.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunte enojada a Charles, el siguió jalándome en una dirección que ahora sabia, me llevaría a un infierno.

-Yo se que tu me amas…

-Charles- le reproche- ya te lo he dicho demasiadas veces, mi amor le pertenece solo a Jasper.

-¡No! Tu no lo amas, me amas a mí, y así es como debe ser, como fue desde un principio, así que ahora… nos iremos muy lejos de aquí…

Pasamos por el centro de Seattle, Charles quería cazar algo antes de irnos, era el atardecer, y la lluvia como siempre, se hacía presente en la ciudad.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar adentro de mi pantalón, la lluvia era tan fuerte que apenas yo podía escuchar los sonidos de las vibraciones, si no lo hubiera sentido, hubiese pensado que era alguna otra cosa, Charles y yo estábamos en un callejón, había encontrado un vagabundo y ahora se alimentaba, saque mi teléfono de mi bolsillo, vi la pantalla un número tan conocido para mi, Jasper, apreté el botón de contestar, rogué por que no se pusiera a gritar al otro lado del teléfono y Charles lo escuchara, no supe si Jasper hablaba o no ni siquiera yo podía escucharlo, pero tal vez por la lluvia sabría en donde estaba, era una mínima posibilidad pero era lo único a lo que podía atarme en ese momento.

-¿Y a dónde iremos Charles?- le pregunte mientras bebía la sangre de aquel hombre.

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

-¿Tardaremos mucho aquí en Seattle?

-Solo lo necesario...

-Quiero cazar antes de irnos- el hizo un ademan con su mano ofreciéndome al hombre que se desangraba en el suelo, di un respingo y me cruce de brazos.

-Ni creas que voy a tocarlo, debemos ir al bosque.

Hizo una mueca, no confiaba en mi, después de todo, ¿Quién lo haría? Estábamos a minutos de Forks, nos adentramos lo suficiente en el bosque, había varios osos a nuestro alrededor, olí el aire, había un fuerte viento, y la lluvia no cesaba, pero fue el olor de mi familia el que llego a mí, estaban todos separados, olí a Jasper y Rosalie, estaban más cerca de nosotros.

Mire a Charles, estaba furioso, y su mirada hacia mí era todavía pero.

-Me engañaste- espeto, camino hacia mí y me tomo del brazo.

-Jasp- grite, pero no me dejo terminar si quiera su nombre, Charles se puso detrás de mi, y puso su mano en mi boca, y la otra en mi cuello, puse mis manos sobre la suya, trate de moverla, pero el era el doble de mi fuerza, me acerco aun mas a el, y camino lentamente hacia atrás, hasta que chocamos ligeramente contra un árbol.

Jasper y Rosalie aparecieron frente a nosotros, Rosalie estaba furiosa como siempre.

-Su olor esta por todos lados- dijo Jasper tranquilamente- Esta con el…

-En cuanto logre poner mis manos sobre ese idiota… pagara lo que le hizo a Emmett- Jasper soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Cuántas diferentes maneras haz ideado de asesinarlo?- Rose sonrió mientras olía el aire.

-Si las juntamos con las tuyas, tendríamos más de un millón.

-Disfrutaría cada una de ellas… debe estar usando su poder para ocultar su rastro…

-Deberíamos buscar un rastreador…

-Mmm… creo que hay alguien igual de molesto que yo por meterse con Alice…-Rose lo miro interrogante- Te explicare en el camino… será muy largo.

* * *

Hey Twihards :) gracias por seguir leyendo ;D espero que me dejen sus comentarios de que les parecio y todo lo que quieran decir jaja XD bueno ¿Quien creen que es ese alguien igual de molesto del que habla Jasper? :O


	19. Chapter 18: Ataques

**Capitulo 18**

**"Ataques"**

**Alice POV**

En cuanto Jasper y Rosalie se fueron, Charles empezó a gruñir detrás de mi. En un intento desesperado por zafarme de el, me lanzo contra un árbol.

-Escucha, creo que estas enloqueciendo- le dije- Déjame ir…

-¿Cómo hiciste que supiera que estabas aquí?- lo mire fijamente, no iba a decirle nada, por suerte no sospechaba de mi teléfono- No importa- me puso de pie frente a el, y me tomo por los hombros- Solo te digo que si vuelve a acercarse, terminara peor que tu hermanito el fortachón.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Emmett?- él se encogió de hombros riéndose, me tomo de la muñeca e intento jalarme, me incline hacia atrás poniendo todo mi peso para que no pudiera moverme de ese punto, me miro enojado.

-Aaron- dijo en voz baja, los arboles a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a moverse, hasta que de entre ellos, el vampiro que había atacado a Emmett se hizo presente, se acerco a nosotros y se puso a un lado de Charles- Ya sabes que hacer- dijo mientras aun me miraba.

-¿Aaron?- le pregunte asustada- El es…

-Mi hermano…si- zafe mi mano de la de Charles y pude correr lejos por no mas de cinco segundos, sentí como un par de gigantes manos me atrapaban.

-¡Jasper!- grite antes de sentir una dolorosa punzada en el cuello y todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente, estaba desorientada, me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, me sentía completamente agotada, mire a mi alrededor, estaba recostada en una cama, y Charles estaba sentado en una silla a mi lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Nada bien- ¿Cómo era eso posible? Los vampiros no podíamos sentirnos mareados, ni agotados, no de esa manera.

-Lo lamento mucho Alice… yo no quería hacerte daño, es la ponzoña de Aaron, debes sentirte muy mal, pero en algunas horas se pasara.

-¿Estuve inconsciente?- trate de sentarme en la cama, pero era inútil, la cabeza me mataba de dolor, Charles me tomo por los hombros y me recostó suavemente de nuevo.

-Por dos días... Aaron inyecto demasiada ponzoña, usualmente dura una o dos horas el efecto, pero te resististe tanto que se paso… incluso se te puso negro el lugar donde te mordió… ahora luce mejor.

-Charles ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Yo te amo…

-Tienes que dejarme ir.

-No- empezó a levantar la voz- Tu tienes que amarme… como algún día lo hiciste.

-Jamás te ame de esa manera.

-Claro que si… pero tenías que ver a ese idiota de Jasper…

-Mi destino era morir para poder estar con el, por eso cada intento que hiciste por salvarme de James falló.

-Tu destino es estar conmigo, y ahora vas a cumplirlo.

-Jasper va a encontrarme…

-¿Y como estas tan segura de eso?

-El me ama.

-Entonces somos dos.

-No… para ti es solo una obsesión…

-No te alejaras nunca de mi lado… así tenga que mantenerte de esta manera para siempre.

-Debí haber escuchado a Edward cuando me dijo que me alejara de ti… ¡No tienes idea de cuanto lamento haberte encontrado de nuevo!- me levante de la cama, y a pesar de que todo daba vueltas, logre localizar la puerta, lance a Charles al otro lado de la habitación, y escuche como si fuera algo muy lejano como vidrios y madera se rompían, abrí la puerta, y allí estaba el de nuevo esperándome- Aaron- dije en débilmente en un susurro resignada, pero aun así lo golpee en el estomago que era tan alto que era lo que veía cuando estaba frente a el.

Aaron no se movió ni un centímetro, tomo mi muñeca y me levanto hasta que me mordió de nuevo.

-No por favor… déjame- sollozaba mientras poco a poco sentía el ardor correr a través de todo mi cuerpo, cosa que iba desapareciendo conforme perdía la conciencia.

* * *

No tenía idea del tiempo que pasaba, cada que abría los ojos, veía a Charles en el mismo lugar, sentado a mi lado, pero ese momento no duraba mucho tiempo, Aarón estaba ahí, y me mordía de nuevo, y así siguió por muchas veces hasta que perdí la cuenta.

* * *

Mis ojos volvieron a abrirse poco a poco, por suerte, Charles estaba dándome la espalda el estaba hablando con Joey, cerré los ojos rápidamente, no quería que se dieran cuenta de que había despertado, no dejaría que siguieran inyectando esa asquerosa ponzoña en mi.

-Esto se ha salido de control- le dijo Joey a Charles.

-Cálmate- le ordeno Charles.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Es la tercera vez que nos atacan en lo que va de la semana, y de no ser porque Aaron llego a tiempo, nos hubieran matado a los dos.

-¡Oye! Ellos son una clan, y lo más seguro es que planeen algo… pero nosotros también y tenemos a Aaron, no podrán contra nosotros.

-Dijiste que querías recuperarla en tu vida… no obligarla a estar contigo- mire a Joey impulsivamente, y me miro, le rogué con la mirada que callara, después miro a Charles de nuevo y fingió que nada había pasado, estaba muy oscuro afuera, y podía escuchar a los animales afuera, era algún bosque.

-Iré a comprobar el perímetro… quédate con ella, y si despierta llama a Aaron inmediatamente.

Charles salió por la puerta dejándonos solos, espere a que se alejara un poco y después escuche como salía corriendo.

-¿Tu sabias lo que planeaba?- le pregunte enojada.

-Solo sabia lo que paso entre ustedes… Charles… se ha negado a dejarte ir desde aquella noche en el bosque, desde que despertó, ha dedicado su eternidad a buscarte, y fue hasta que se topó contigo en Mexico que supimos que eras tu…

-Entonces no te hiciste mi amigo por el…

-Para nada, yo no tenia idea, pero una vez que te conoci en persona, supe de inmediato quien eras.

-Jamas me dejara ir ¿No es cierto?- negó lentamente con la cabeza- ¿Qué le hizo a mi hermano?

-Lo mismo que a ti, debió haber despertado hace una semana…

-¡¿Una semana?!¡¿Cuánto tiempo me ha tenido de esta manera?!

-Dos semanas… Sabes Alice, estoy de tu lado, te aprecio y creo que Charles esta… muy mal…

-Yo diría enfermo…

-Solo ama a la persona equivocada, estamos en alguna parte de Irlanda…y hay algunos vampiros acechando últimamente… no sabemos que es lo que quieren- una parte de mi sintió alivio al pensar que era mi familia pero todo se acabo cuando Joey afirmo lo contrario- No son ellos- me dijo- son completamente diferentes, aunque tu familia lo ha intentado un par de veces.

-¿Cómo es que nos encontraron?

-Encontré esto en tu bolsillo- me enseño mi teléfono- Llame a Jasper cuando Charles no estaba.

-No me importan esos vampiros, quiero irme de aquí.

-Podrían lastimarte…

-No lo harán- me levante de la cama, me sentía desorientada pero aun así, mi cuerpo me guiaba y solo había un lugar a donde quería ir, con Jasper.

-No puedo dejarte ir… lo lamento.

¿Y así decía que estaba de mi lado? Me acerque a el rápidamente, y lo lance hasta el otro lado de la habitación, rompí la ventana y salí de un brinco y corrí lo mas rápido que pude, Aaron inmediatamente se dio cuenta, pero Charles se hizo el herido para distraerlo un poco, lo cual me dio ventaja.

Sentía el olor de Jasper en el aire, no hacía más de un día que había estado cerca, el había venido por mí, sonreí internamente, me hacía muy feliz, seguí corriendo hasta que alguien me tomo por detrás, me sostuvo con tanta fuerza que no podía ni moverme.

* * *

Saludos amigos twihard :D jaja gracias por seguir leyendo :) y bueno jaja ya casi acaba :D espero que me dejen sus reviews porfis porfis :D  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D


	20. Chapter 19: No puedes huir del pasado

**Capitulo 19**

**"No puedes huir del pasado"**

**Alice POV**

Trate de darme la vuelta para verlo, pero basto su olor para que me dijera quien era, Aaron…

-Dejame ir- deje de moverme en sus brazos, me di por vencida y eso era lo que sentía… una profunda desesperanza, empece a llorar sin lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos, y vi a Charles frente a nosotros con un rostro lleno de dolor.

-Aaron… danos un minuto a solas por favor.

El hermano de Charles se levanto y me dejo en el suelo y pude escuchar como se alejaba lentamente, Charles se acerco lentamente a mi, y me levanto del suelo, poniéndome de pie frente a el. Lo mire asustada, ¿Por qué su hermano no me había mordido de nuevo para llevarme de regreso a su casa? Camine hacia atrás tambaleándome, aun me sentía un poco mareada por el veneno de Aaron.

-No puedes huir de tu pasado- me dijo.

-No estoy huyendo de el, solo quiero vivir en el presente, y ya no se si quiero que tu estés en el- negó con la cabeza.

-Yo quiero estar contigo.

-Y puedo permitirte estar cerca de mi, pero no de la manera en la que tu quieres.

-¡Para eso te cree!- me grito, me quede estupefacta- ¿No lo entiendes? Te amo- dijo articulando perfectamente cada silaba.

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi, de verdad te lo agradezco, mi vida es mas que perfecta ahora, pero no puedo darte lo que tu quieres- le dije.

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo para que estes conmigo- me dijo enojado.

-No eres el único- dijo una voz perfecta detrás de mi abrazandome… era la voz de Jasper….

Senti un total alivio, Jasper me tomo de los hombros y me dio la vuelta hacia el.

-¿Estas bien?- me tomo de las manos, asi que no tardo en darse cuenta de las mordidas en mi brazo, lo levanto solo un poco para verlo, escuche un paso detrás de mi- No te atrevas a acercarte a ella- escuche como Charles se detuvo.

Jasper me tomo de la cintura y me paso detrás de el, Charles le gruño una vez que Jasper lo encaro, no paso mas de un segundo cuando cada uno había saltado hasta que chocaron en el aire, por suerte, había sido Jasper quien había caído encima de Charles.

Aaron apareció de pronto, seguro que había sido el ruido lo que había llamado su atención, estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia donde Jasper y Charles peleaban, cuando una ráfaga paso, incluso fue borroso para mi, lo derribo por completo y cuando cayo al suelo con una figura que parecía diminuta a su lado, me di cuenta de que era Emmett, Aaron trataba de morderlo, y justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, alguien lo tomo por detrás, Felix lo jalo hacia el quitándolo de encima de Emmett, quien de inmediato se levanto y comenzó a ayudar a Felix, hasta que pudieron inmovilizarlo juntos, mire a Jasper, tenia una mordida en su brazo, al menos Charles no era ponzoñoso como Aaron, los dos peleaban furiosos, hasta que Jasper logro hacer un agil movimiento y quedo con Charles frente a el, hincado, sosteniendo su cabeza a punto de arrancarla.

-Jasper- le dije, me acerque a ellos lentamente, mire a Jasper directamente a los ojos, la furia en el desapareció de pronto cuando su mirada se encontró con la mia- No lo hagas por favor- en ese momento no pude descifrar si lo que Jasper sentía era dolor o comprensión.

-No- dijo Charles- Alice… no le pidas eso… yo quiero morir- sus palabras me hirieron como nunca crei que el pudiese hacerlo- negué con la cabeza- No quiero vivir si no es contigo... te he lastimado… y jamas me crei capaz de hacerlo… no se que otra cosa sere capaz de hacer para tenerte a mi lado.

-Yo tengo la solución mi querido Charles- dijo alguien detrás de mi, me di la vuelta y vi a mi familia, y frente a ellos, estaba Aro con algunos integrantes de la guardia, con Joey en medio de ellos- He visto lo que tus poderes son capaces de hacer… y querer a Alice a tu lado no funcionara, creeme lo he intentado, no tienes nada por que quedarte ahora… ven con nosotros, tus poderes serán bienvenidos en nuestra guardia… al igual que los de tus hermanos.

Charles lo miro, y despues a mi.

-De acuerdo- dijo.

-¡Maravilloso!- grito Aro- Ahora Jasper… si no te molesta- Jasper solto a Charles y camino lentamente hacia mi.

Felix y Emmett soltaron a Aaron que había dejado de removerse para que lo soltaran.

-No pienso unirme a ninguna guardia- dijo Joey, despues de todo, a ellos no se les había preguntado antes de que Charles aceptara por el y sus hermanos- Charles… haz regido nuestras vidas por siglos, nos haz hecho hacer cosas que no debimos… no pienso hacer esto solo para seguirte… lo lamento.

Charles asintió resignado y miro a Aaron quien asintió levemente mostrando su afirmativa a la oferta de Aro.

-No perdamos mas el tiempo- dijo Aro emocionado y sin siquiera mirarnos, la guardia ya se había ido de ahí, Charles me miro por ultima vez y despues se dio la vuelta para ir detrás de ellos…

* * *

Hola twihards, perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada y tengo una crisis de inspiración para este fanfic, asi que acepto todas sus sugerencias, aunque creo que todos sabemos que esta a punto de terminar jaja XD bueno, espero sus reviews de que les parecio :D nos vemos :)


	21. Epilogo El dueño de mi presente

**Epilogo **

**"El dueño de mi presente"**

**Jasper POV**

Habian pasado ya unos días desde que habíamos regresado a Forks, me asome por la ventana y mire a Alice sentada en un tronco a un lado de Emmett, estaban jugando con Jazz, sus risas probablemente resonaban por todo el bosque. Baje las escaleras y sali de la casa, en cuanto Jazz me vio, se echo a correr al bosque, al menos sabia como llevarse a Emmett para darnos privacidad a Alice y a mi.

Me sente a lado de Alice, y ella me miro sonriendo.

-Supongo que ya sabes lo que vengo a decirte- ella se limito a sonreir aun mas.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Cuando quieras.

-¿Por qué no ahora mismo?- me encogi de hombros, ella tomo mi mano mientras nos levantábamos, miro hacia la mansión y le sonrio a Esme cuando vio que nos miraba desde la ventana.

No tardamos en llegar al aeropuerto, y mucho menos en encontrar un vuelo a nuestro destino, Brazil, Alice y yo íbamos a nuestra luna de miel retrasada, ni siquiera me fue difícil controlar mis impulsos asesinos hacia los humanos, Alice se había abrazado a mi brazo y podría fácilmente parecer que estaba dormida.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Isla Esme, Alice corrió hacia la habitación y se avento en la cama, me recosté a su lado, ella se dio la vuelta hacia mi, al principio solo se recargo en mi pecho, pero despues empezó a besar mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios.

Seguimos asi por unos minutos, hasta que de pronto, ella se quedo inmóvil, me miro fijamente a los ojos y bajo de la cama.

-Regreso en un minuto- me dijo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Solo espera aquí, volveré pronto.

**Alice POV**

Deje a Jasper desconcertado detrás de mi, pero al menos se había quedado ahí, sali por la puerta principal, su olor estaba por todas partes, camine conforme el olor se iba haciendo mas intenso.

-Espero no interrumpir- dijo detrás de mi, me di la vuelta y lo vi, me encogi de hombros.

-¿No deberías estar en Italia? Te desviaste demasiado.

-Necesitaba verte de nuevo.

-Charles- cada que me decia cosas asi solo me lastimaba, no podía corresponderle y el hecho de verlo sufrir asi, me dolia también.

-Lo lamento… es solo que…

-Tienes que olvidarme- le dije, el negó con la cabeza lentamente, mirándome con dolor.

-Yo quiero estar contigo.

-No podemos volver a pasar por esto, tu… te iras con los Vulturi.

-No ire si me das una oportunidad.

-Yo estoy con Jasper- le dije- no puedes venir y exigirme que te ame por lo que hiciste hace siglos.

-Alice…

-Te lo agradezco en verdad, estare en deuda contigo eternamente, pero no puedo pagarte, no como tu me lo pides.

-No pude entenderlo- lo mire interrogante- yo luche por ti, prácticamente mori por ti, lo menos que debías haber hecho era estar conmigo.

-Ni siquiera podía recordarte, fue el destino el que nos alejo.

-Y también el que nos reencontró.

-Charles… una obsesion del pasado no te dueña de mi presente.

-No puedo dejarte…

-Yo estare bien, debes irte y continuar tu vida, y tal vez en algunos años, podamos volver a vernos.

-¿Y que sentido tendría?

-Eres quien me salvo, te amo, no de la manera en que tu quieres, pero siento un gran afecto por ti… a pesar de… todo lo que ha pasado.

-¿Podras perdonarme?

-No hay nada que perdonar…

-Te he lastimado desde que todo empezó, si no te hubiera sacado al jardín en el sanatorio James jamas te hubiera encontrado, y lo que hice para obligarte a estar conmigo, no tiene perdón.

-Solo estabas sufriendo, y si James no me hubiera encontrado, jamas hubiera sido un vampiro- "Y jamas hubiera conocido a Jasper" me dije en mi mente, no iba decirle eso a el, no podía lastimarlo mas de lo que ya estaba, pero la verdad es que todo eso había sido gracias a el, le debía mas que la vida, le debía la razón de mi existencia, mi felicidad.

-Volvere.

-Te esperare- le sonreí- Busca a alguien que te haga feliz, esa persona no soy yo, debes encontrar tu propio camino, y si crees que es con los Vulturi- el se encogió de hombros, me acerque a el, y lo abrace- Estaras bien- el se aferro con fuerza a mi- Gracias por todo- le dije.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarme, me sonrió por ultima vez y despues desapareció de entre los arboles. Me quede ahí parada unos segundos, asi como yo había encontrado a Jasper, el encontraría su propia razón de existir, y en algunos años, el podría dejar de verme como lo único que el podía amar… entonces podríamos volver a vernos…

Senti que alguien me abrazaba por detrás, tome sus manos entre las mias y me recargue en el, me di la vuelta para contemplar su perfecto rostro.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Jasper.

-Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente- le dije sonriendo.

-Me haz hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

-Le pido una disculpa caballero- me tomo de la mano y me subió a su espalda mientras regresábamos a la habitación… Después de todo, solo había un dueño de mi presente... Jasper...

* * *

Hola twihards :D bueno pues aquí el ultimo capitulo, muchas gracias por leer la historia, y todos sus reviews :D me he divertido mucho con ustedes jaja XD pero todo tiene que terminar... excepto la vida de los vampiros jajaja XD nos vemos!


End file.
